A New Beginning
by Tinaloveheart
Summary: Beginning of a new school year and new faces appear. New friendships? New romances? New rivalries? Chapter 11 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1: New People

**Hello. So basically the cannon characters are 17 now and are in the 11th grade. I made my own OC (Jenna) just for fun. My OC, your OCs and the cannons are gonna have POVs. Some info on my OC is below the form. The OC form is in the bottom. The more you write the better. Hope to get great ones!**

**! I don't own any of the character except for Jenna and her family.**

**! Harsh language and other stuff not suitable for anyone under the age of 12**

Jenna's POV

Can't believe it's already September. It's like only yesterday was the end of the school year and now it's the beginning. Now it's 7 a.m. and I can't get out of bed. I got used to waking up at 11 o'clock and it gonna be hell getting used to this. I have no choice. I rush to the shower before the demon I share the same parents gets there before me. After that I put on my clothes and go down stairs for breakfast but I'm just gonna take something that's near and leave. I don't like having breakfast or lunch or dinner with my family. My parents always bitch on me for being so "aggressive" and "harsh" on people. And my little sister Jackie is living hell. She's only 11 and she's already a pain in the ass. I grab a slice of bread and try to get away but it was too late.

"Jenna, sit down and finish your breakfast." my mom is obviously in rage mode. I sit there until dad and Jackie come to the kitchen then I rush out before they could say anything. Waiting in front of the house was a tall raven-haired boy with a blue puff-ball hat.

"Got away, didn't you?" he greeted me.

"Sure did" I replied while giving him a hug.

"But still your late" he said, pointing at his watch.

"Shit dude, we need to hurry, we're gonna be late..again!" I said then pulling his arm and started running.

That's Stan, my best friend since 4th grade. He'd wait for me everyday before school. Usually we were late every second day but today we got on time. When we got to class the first people I noticed were Kyle, Cartman and Kenny all standing at Stan's desk.

"Hey guys!" I yelled out loud as half of the classroom looked at me. Now I started to remember how it was. I didn't really pay attention to that and just continued to the fellas. The first thing I did was hugging Kyle. Of course I was gonna hug my crush first. Then I blew a little kiss to Kenny and waved to Cartman. I started noticing the rest of the class. There where alot of people I haven't seen before. A hole group of people I know know, and I think tht the guys don't know them either.

"Who are those people?" I asked the gang.

"Their probably new students" replied Kyle.

"More like new faggs" said Cartman, unsurprisingly.

"Stop being such a fatass" said Kyle looking at Cartman.

"I'm not fat, I'm big boned, you stupid Jew!"

"No, you're fat, lard butt" I yelled at him. Me and Cartman aren't so friendly to each other.

"Shut up, bitch"

"Hey guys, it hasn't been 10 minutes and you're already fighting." said Kenny, already annoyed, telling from his voice, "You have the whole school year to fight, don't start now" "I really wonder who are the new kids and what are they like" said Stan, looking at a group of unknown teenagers.

"I have a feeling we're gonna find out soon"

**Here's the form:**

Full name:

Nickname:

Age(cannons are 17):

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Friends:

Family:

Enemies (or just people they don't like):

Crush(write 2 or 3, the first one is your first choice) :

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies and talents:

Is he/she a good or a bad person?

Background info:

Any other info:

**Thanks ! :)**

**The following text is not important to read, only if you're bored or just curious:**

**So just to clear the basics her full name is Jennyne Alexandra O'Neall, shortly Jenna. She is in the same grade as the cannons. She has dark chocolate brown eyes and dirty blond hair made into ponytails but she has a dark pink hat on top. Her main clothing is a spiceberry colored jacket, white scarf, dark pink hat with a white puff-ball hat on top, dark jeans and black uggs. She's considered very attractive and pretty. She's thin but curvy and has very large feet. Sometimes bitchy, ignorant and rude but is actually very nice, good person and a great friend. Likes to fight with adults when they have something against her. She's usually afraid that she would lose her personality because of her good looks and that she would become a model type so he really works hard to embrace her talent.** **She's a very strong person but shows her sensitive side at weakest point. She's attracted by powerful, strong, smart but nice and honest guys. She's pretty much a tomboy and doesn't follow the trends and doesn't wear dresses or skirt when not needed. She lives with her parents Steve and Mila and her little sister Jackie. She loves hanging out with boys more than girls who don't like her out of jealousy. The main reason for jealousy of her female fellow students is that a large amount of guys is attracted and chasing after her but she thinks it's annoying and would like it to stop because she's got eyes for only one guy: Kyle Broflovski. She's been madly in love with him since forever and passionately adores him. Being very shy, she tried to show her love for him in little ways, like protecting him from Cartman. She often hangs out with him one-on-one and they** **always have a great time. The only one who knows for her love for him is Stan. She mostly likes him for his intelligence and niceness but she also thinks he's the hottest guy ever. Her mother is good friends with Randy and when she was 10 her family was in a financial crisis and lost their house so they stayed with the Marshes for a year. Through that time she became very close to Stan and she considers him her best friend. While she was a toddler her parents were usually hanging out with the McCormicks and she was playing with Kenny. She helps him with problems and likes to hang out with him. Her friendship with Cartman is… uh so many fights and arguments. Sometimes they have to work together and they get along but at the end they always piss each other off.**

**Thanks again !**


	2. Chapter 2: I Like It Here

**Hello again :)**

**So these are the OCs I'm going to be using:**

**Faye Summers (StrawberryOkami101)**

**Audrey Parker (nevour)**

**Kat Bruns (STANandKYLE)**

**Des Eastman (Designer101)**

**Kristy Wheeler (WxTxR)**

**I know those are the only ones I got but still I like them. I hope I get more. I'm STILL ACCEPTING OCs so submit yours today!**

Des's P.O.V.

Well it seems nice. I haven't met anybody yet. At the moment I'm sitting at my desk, at least I think it's my desk. 5 minutes I sat at a desk somewhere at the middle but then some blondie started yelling at me that that was her desk and that I should move before she takes a bat and hits me in the head. If there weren't people watching I would probably kick her ass. I mean I'm new and you have the nerve to start fighting me over a desk. The next time she decides to talk to me that way, she'll get what's coming to her. I'm looking around the class and I saw two adorable guys but I was a little shy to just come up and start chatting with them. I turned to look at my phone but then out of nowhere black-haired girl with a pink hat came up to me.

"Hi, you must be new. I'm Wendy!" she introduced herself nicely.

"I'm Destiny but just call me Des. Nice to meet you."

"So, what do you think of the new school?"

"It's pretty cool I guess" the second I finished a red-haired girl came up to Wendy.

"Wendy, are we going to the mall toda.."

"Red, this is Destiny. Be polite for once and introduce yourself" she interrupted her with disgust and pointed at me. "Oh, hi! Sorry for that. I'm Rebecca, you can call me Red, everyone does" she said with a honest smile on her face and took out her hand from her pocket and put it in a hand-shaking position towards me.

I shook it. "Destiny, just call me Des" I said, hopefully leaving a good first impression.

"So Wendy, answer my question"

"Oh, for the mall today? Sure!" she looked at me then looked back at Red

"Hey, how about we take Des with us" I was surprised.

"That's a great idea! So Destiny, you want to go?" Red said looking at me. I was nervous as fuck so I answered

"Y-Yeah, sure. That'd be great!" I started to fell very happy. Wendy and Red. The first friends that I gained in South Park. I'm sooo happy.

"Wendy! Come over here!" I heard a familiar screaming voice. It was that blond chick. Ugh, she got on my nerves! "Just a sec! I have to go now, but see you after class. We can go home together if you want." I calmed myself.

"Ok, sure"

"WEENDY, JESUS CHRIST"

"I'm coming Bebe!" So her name was Bebe. Hmm…

Bebe's P.O.V.

What the fuck was Wendy doing with her. I mean really, she's just sitting there like a dog. And that hair.. I wouldn't like to be seen with her.

"What's up?" she finally came.

"What the fuck were you doing with her?"

"Oh, you mean Destiny? She's new so I came to talk with her and see what's she like."

"OMG, she tried to sit at my desk this morning so I had to tell her to somewhere else, stupid bitch."

"Hey, don't be that way! She's actually pretty nice. Me and Red invited her to go with us to the mall."

"Oh shit, I forgot that we were going today"

"How could you forget?"

"But I already told Heidi to come to her place."

"I thought you don't like her."

"I don't. I just said I'd come so I don't blow my chances with Clyde. They're good friends and I don't want her to tell him that I was a bitch to her."

"Him, again?" she said then rolled her eyes.

"Look who's talking. This is the third time you got back with Stan"

"So? I didn't break up with him for another guy"

"Actually, you did… twice."

"Ok, we'll talk about that later. Are you sure you can't cancel it?"

"Pretty damn sure, how about we go this Thursday, just the two of us?"

"Deal" she said than hug me tightly. No matter how many times I disagree with her, I do love her.

Audrey's P.O.V.

I really like it here. Before school I met Wendy and Red, these two awesome girls. I think they like me because they invited me to the mall today. Too bad my mum told me that we were going to our neighbor's house for dinner so I had to say no. I hope they understood. When I came to school the first guy I noticed was probably some jock, at least he looked like one. I think his name was Clyde or something. I just remember that when they stopped me to introduce themselves there was this cute guy called Craig. He's like suuuper cute. He's got black straight hair with a blue hat on top. He flipped off every new student, that is, except for me. Does he like me? I like him. It's my first day and I already have a crush. Then I met some other girls that are new too. Their names are Faye, Kat and Kristy. I like Kristy very much. She sits next to me in class. Hope to become good friends with her. It rang for the beginning of class like 15 minutes ago, where's the teacher? I'll ask the guy in front of me.

"Aye dude, why's the teacher late?"

"Hello! Oh, Mr. Garrison? He's always late. Oh, hamburgers! My pen fell!"

"I'll get it dude!" I went under the table to get his pen. What a cute little dude. He's got an adorable accent.

"Here you go"

"Aw thanks! I'm Butters!"

"Hi Butters! I'm Audrey"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Audrey. You're very pretty" and right after he started to blush. I think he's shy but that's adorable. He's also very sweet. After school I rushed home and when I got to my house my mum, dad and little sister were waiting outside for me. We came to the house. It was almost the same as our house, or any other int he neighborhood. When they opened the door I started blushing as fuck.

"Hey, Audrey!" "Hi, Craig!"

**I know, I know. It's too short. But next time it's going to be longer. As you could notice I changed it a little and I hope it's much better now. I noticed some stupid spelling mistakes I made. lol**

**I didn't use three OCs much but in the next chapter they will have their own POVs**

**If you didn't submit your OC**

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter coming very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know Someone

**So we meet again **

**I can't believe somebody is still reading..**

**Accepted OCs:**

**Charliene Moore (ShadowDragon654)**

**Adian Kai Smith (naidalove)**

**Ava Thompson (Blood-Riding-Hood)**

**Vinnie Klebitz (playboyXXX)**

**Vhin Marcell (WizardBeards)**

**Tiffany Grant (Katty Kisses)**

**Elissa Raye (ElissaTucker3)**

**ACCEPT ****ALL ****THE OCS! lol**

**It's not a crime. I like them and I LOVE using OCs sooo.. yeah**

**Enjoy chapter 3 !**

Tiffany's P.O.V.

Here's my new home. A house in a little mountain town. At least we got away from California. Remembering anything about California just brings back bad memories about my mother. Who is my Mom? You mean, who WAS she? Yes, she died when I was five in a shoot out. It was very painful watching your own Mom dying. After a few years we got over it but my Dad got a job here, in South Park, so we had to move. Of course it was hard leaving everything behind but that's just how life is. I just have to accept it. At least I have a bigger room and I can put more posters. At one corner I placed a chair so I can play my flute there. I like to play my flute every night, I hope I don't get complaints from the neighbors.

Now it's five in the afternoon. I was in school in the morning. I met a lot of interesting people. I even met some other new people to South Park. Some girls told me some of the shit that happened in this town and I gotta say that some people here are fucked up. That fat Cartman dude who fed some guys parents to him in chili. WTF? But he also did some hilarious pranks. To tell you the truth, I want to get to know him. Who knows, maybe we can become good friends. At least I'd be on his good side so he won't do any crazy shit to me. I got a feeling that that girl, Bebe I think, doesn't like me at all. Everybody was nice to me except for her. What a bitch! I even saw her yelling at some girl about her sitting at her desk. Couldn't you just ask her politely to move? Bitch... I also met one boy called Butters. He's soooo cute. He's got light blonde hair and sky blue eyes. And he's very friendly. Also I met Heidi, a girl from my class. She was the first person I started talking to because she seemed nice and she is. I think we're going to become good friends.

While I was eating blueberry pop tarts I heard the telephone ringing. I came to the living room and I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Is this the Grant residence?" said a familiar female voice.

"Yes, it is. Is this Heidi?" I was guessing.

"Yeah! Tiffany?" she replied happily.

"Hey, Heidi! What's up?"

"Do you want to come over today?"

"That'd be cool. Is anybody else coming?"

"Yeah, Bebe and Clyde." Oh Jesus. Why her?

"Oh, OK. When should I come over?"

"At 7. You know where I live?"

"You showed me."

"Oh. So, see you there?"

"Sure."

"Great! See you!" then I put the phone down.

I didn't know who Clyde was but he sounded familiar. I don't like the fact that Bebe was coming, though. But I decided to not let that bother me.

Wendy's P.O.V.

I went to Destiny's house to pick her up. We're meeting up with Red on the bus stop. I wonder why Bebe had such a bad feeling about Des. She's very sweet, I think she's great. I got bored on the way to her house so I started listening to my MP3 player. While I was listening to Rihanna I bumped into some girl and knocked down some CDs she was carrying. I jumped immediately

"I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" I said in a panic while looking at her. I noticed that she was wearing a green YMCMB hoodie and a pair of headphones around her neck.

"No worries, dude. I'm fine." She told me while picking up her CDs.

"Let me help you." I picked up two CDs and took a look at them.

"Nicki Minaj, Lil Wayne.. you like this kind of music?" I said trying to be friendly.

"Yeah. I love it" she said "I'm Faye"

"Wendy. Have I seen you before?" I asked. She was very familiar.

"I'm new to South Park. You probably saw me in school."

It came back to me. "Now I remember you"

"Sorry I bumped into you." She put her CDs back like they were before.

"No, it was my fault. In which house do you live?"

She pointed to the house next to mine. "I guess we're neighbors."

"Cool, hope you get used to my loud music. Back where I lived my neighbors always used to complain about it to my parents"

"No worries, I play loud music sometimes, too" I actually never play loud music because I was worried that my parents wouldn't be mad and punish me.

"We get each other." She winked.

"I'd like to stay and chat some more but I really need to get going"

"Later!" She waved to me and continued to walk to her house.

When I got to Destiny's house she was sitting at her porch.

"Hey, you're late" she rushed into my hug.

"Sorry, I bumped into a girl and we talked for a while."

"You mean Faye?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"She was at my house just before you came. I met her last week on Facebook so I told her to come to my place today."

"Oooh. Cool. We need to hurry. Red is probably already waiting for us."

"C'mon them" she grabbed my hand and started running. I think she got comfortable around me. Is she starting to see me as a friend?

Craig's P.O.V.

Ever since they built that new modern neighborhood near Denver some people moved out of South Park and some people who, I suspect, have no money moved here. Like our neighbors. So we got new ones who moved from Chicago. At least this time they have kid who's my age. Some girl. Her name's Audrey. I try to avoid girls, especially dating them, since "the accident". What is "the accident"? You'll find that out eventually. This girl looks nice. She's wearing a gray long sleeve shirt over a spaghetti string green shirt which is pulled down enough to cling on to her hips, dark blue skinny jeans and gray converses. I always wanted gray converses but I have to wear my stupid snow boots. These folks didn't know what to expect of the weather here telling by the way they are dressed up.

I was supposed to go the mall today with Token, Tweek, Kevin and Clyde but he's going to his bestie's house. Lame. I'm going to try to convince Mom to let me be excused from their boring chats, even if it means taking Audrey with me.

"Mom, can I go with the guys to the mall? I can take Audrey with me."

"Audrey, do you want to go with them?" Mom looked at her.

"A-ha" she said quietly. She was blushing. What the fuck?

"OK, Craig. You two can be excused."

I put my boots on and stepped outside. Audrey came after me, then closing the door.

"So, how come you and your folks moved to this crappy town?" I asked her while we were entering my car.

She sat at the passenger seat next to me. "My mother got a job as a secretary in Denver but I guess we don't have the money to move to that neighborhood that was just built." Just as I suspected.

"Cool" I answered. She's very shy. I thought that girls were always loud-mouths who can talk for hours. The ride to the mall was quiet and short. Either I don't get girls or there's something wrong with her.

Jenna's P.O.V.

The guys and I decided to go to Stark's pond. That's our usual hangout where we go when we want to be alone. We have a bench there and a stone to sit on. Sometimes, when it's really cold, we can ice-skate on the pond. I love this place.

But this time when we got there, we weren't alone.

There were four girls sitting on our bench while talking and laughing. I could tell they were gossiping. There was a brunette, a red head, a blonde and a black haired girl. I've seen them this morning in class but I didn't pay too much attention. There was one girl who wasn't giggling as much as the other three. It seemed like she was more of a "one of the guys" type, like me! Can this be someone I can relate to?

"Hey, what are you doing here?" out of a sudden said Cartman, angrily. I'm not surprised that he's mad. I'm actually pretty pissed off myself.

"You got a problem?" said the black haired girl. They weren't so polite to each other.

"Yeah, bitch. Get the fuck out of here!"

"And who are you to tell me that" She was pushing him to the limit.

"Look, girls. We don't want to fight. It's just that this is our usual hangout and we aren't used to people here except for us." said Kyle.

"This is a public area, we can be here whenever we want to." Now she got on my nerves.

"Hey, bitch! Go take a-"

"Ladies, ladies. You can stay. But only if you let us get to know you." Kenny interrupted me. He was being flirty to them which doesn't surprise me because Kenny was always like that.

"Hmmm.. deal!" said the tomboy girl. She's probably interested in him.

They introduced themselves. The red head is Kat, the brunette is Kristy, the tomboy blonde is Charliene and the black haired girl is Adian. We talked for two hours and found out that those girls are pretty cool. They're all interesting and fun. I especially like Charliene. We have a similar personality. We both like to hang out with guys more than girls.

After some time, we decided that we should go home. It's was pretty late, anyways. On my way home I have to pass by the bus stop. There was a muscular dude about my age with a Skull hat and a shirt saying I'm the Big Boss Here. I also noticed that he was checking me out. I honestly hate it when guys do that.

"Looking good." He whispered to himself.

"Excuse me?" I asked .

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. I'm Vinnie."

When I got a good look of his face I recognized him from this morning.

"You're Jenna, right?"

"Yeah, how do you-"

"A bunch of girls were talking about you. I guess you're not the most favorite between them."

"Jealousy, my friend." The girls were always jealous because all of the guys think that I'm the prettiest girl in school. I don't really care about them, I got my eyes on only one guy and that was Kyle. I've always been in love with him but I was afraid to tell him. I think that he's the only one who doesn't have interest in me. I never cared for his looks, it was his character that was the big turn on. I always fall for the intelligent and nice types of guys.

"Oh, I'm not surprised" he got closer. Is he trying to flirt with me?

"Sorry, I already have a love interest."

"Too bad." he stepped back. "But we can still be friends, can we?" he asked me with a big smile on his face. He's not too bad himself.

"Sure. So were you from, Vinnie?"

"New York."

"Weird that someone from New York would move to such a place as South Park."

"Oh, ummm… we wanted to get away from the city and all." He became a little nervous. Is he hiding something? And if he is, why?

I was always the curious type. "You're sure it's not something else? If you have a secret, you can always tell me."

"Pretty sure." I could notice that he was getting tense.

"See you tomorrow at school!" he said and then rushed off. What's wrong with him?

Heidi's P.O.V.

It was seven in the evening and Tiffany just came. I was still waiting for Bebe and Clyde so we can watch Paranormal Activity 3.

"So Tiffany, do you like somebody in our school?"

"Not really" she answered.

"Nobody? At all?" I was determined to find out. Who knows? If I know him maybe I could match them up. I'm friends with a lot of guys.

"Nope."

"Oh, c'mon. Please tell me."

"I'm serious. I don't know a lot of people yet"

"OK, but if you like someone, you can tell me."

Then I heard the door bell ring. I rushed to the door and opened it. It was Clyde.

"Hey dude!" I hugged him. He's been my best friend since Junior High. I don't know why but he just connected and it turned into a friendship.

"Is anybody here?"

"Tiffany just came."

"Who? The girl you met today?"

"Yes. She's really nice."

"Is she hot?"

"She's cute"

He followed me to the living room were Tiffany was.

"Tiffany, this is Clyde. Clyde, Tiffany." I introduced them.

"Hey Tiffany!" he jumped on the sofa, next to her. I think they would make a cute couple.

Somebody was knocking on the front door. It was Bebe.

"Hey Heidi." She came in.

"Hey Bebe. I hope it's not a problem but I invited Clyde and Tiffany."

"Who? Clyde? No, that great. Where is he?"

"In the living ro-"she left before I could finish the sentence. When she got to the living room she just stood there. Like if she was shocked.

I looked inside and saw Tiffany and Clyde sitting next to each other. Close, too close.

"Umm... hello?" said Bebe, confused.

"Hey!" both of them greeted her at the same time.

Bebe sat on the sofa without saying a word, crossing her arms. It was obvious she was jealous.

Red's P.O.V.

I met up with the girls on the bus stop and with the first bus we got to the mall. When we entered, only one thing got in to our head that one thought that every girl gets when she enters the mall: SHOPPING!

First we passed all the shops that had a discount. I bought myself a pair of blue skinny jeans, Wendy bought a light blue blouse and a red polka dot tank top and Destiny had her eyes on a short blue sun dress but she didn't have enough money at the moment. We got tired of shopping so went at the mall fountain to sit down. Unfortunately, there wasn't any space to sit. But then we saw a group of boys. Craig's group! And there was enough room for us three to sit next to them.

"Hey guys!" Wendy shouted. We ran towards them.

"Hi, sweetie!" I kissed Kevin on the check. We have been going out since last March. He's always been the quietest person in their clique. Then I saw another person sitting with them. Audrey!

"Audrey, weren't you suppose to be at your neighbor's place?"

"It turns out that Craig's my neighbor." She replied to my question. I could tell that she was uncomfortable. I wonder why.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Wendy sat down next to Craig.

"You know, just chilling'" he looked down at our bags, "I don't even have to ask what were you doing, do I?"

"You know us." I said. Since I started dating Kevin our cliques became closer, we started talking more and fighting less.

"Have you heard? Token is having a birthday party this Friday and he's going to invite everyone." Kevin took my hand.

"Yeah, and the ones who get too drunk can sleep over." said Craig, smiling at Token.

"Only if you promise not to puke on my carpet like last year." He warned us.

"Are you going to invite Destiny and Audrey?" Wendy asked and both of the girls looked at him.

"He said everyone, including them." Craig put his hand on her shoulder.

Token always had huge parties but it sounded like this time it will be bigger than ever. And he's even going to invite the new students. Now we'll get to know what they are REALLY like.

Clyde's P.O.V.

This Tiffany girl is hot. Really hot.

She's got the prettiest face, black short hair, green eyes and she even has a little mole on her left cheek which I think is cute.

Not only is she pretty she's got the best attitude. She's smiling the whole time.

Heidi told me yesterday that she thinks that Bebe wants me back. Sorry, but not gonna happen. First she leaves me for some other dude who lives in Denver and then when he leaves her she comes back to me. At first I wanted to get back with her but then I decided to not be her toy which she can play with when she's bored. Now when I look at her sitting on the other side of the sofa, watching us, I see that jealous look in her eyes. Now she knows how it feels. She deserves it. I'm having fun just by making her jealous and I'm just talking to her. If I made a move on Tiffany, Bebe would go crazy. Why not try?

I put my hand on Tiffany's leg. At that moment she screamed and hugged me tightly. It was probably because of the scary movie scene that she screamed, don't know about the hug. She looked and me and whispered "Sorry."

"No problem." I got closer to her. Closer and closer. We got so close to kissing that I could almost felt her lips on mine. But instead of that I felt a piece of popcorn fall between us. It's was Bebe, no doubt.

"Heidi, can you get me more popcorn?"

"OK." Heidi took her empty bowl and went to the kitchen.

"This Paranormal Activity is pretty scary" she said sarcastically. She did move a muscle through the whole movie, except when she threw popcorn at us.

"Here you go, Bebe." Heidi gave her the bowl only this time it was full of popcorn.

"Yummy." She said holding up a piece and then throwing it at us.

Some scary scene was at that moment in the movie because I heard Heidi's scream. But not Tiffany's. Not her, because she was staring at me, at my lips. I couldn't take it. I had to kiss her, it was now or never. I got close and then I kissed her. It was magical. Just that feeling: Heidi's screams while watching the movie, Bebe's jealousy while watching us, Tiffany's lips against mine.

I haven't had a feeling like this in a long, long time.

**Is it too long or just right? I hope it's the size it is suppose to be.**

**I'M STILL ACCEPTING OCs SO IF ANYBODY WHAT'S TO SUBMIT, FEEL FREE**

**I took me too long. Next I promise it won't. **

**Hope you liked it ! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Ready For The Party

**If you're here for the new chapter I love you**

**I can believe that somebody's still reading my crap**

**Thaaaanks! ****3**

**More OCs! Yay**

**Maranda Jackson**

**Jonathan Honeylock**

**Melody Melon Rayes (Radiolover)**

**I'm probably not going to use them in this chapter but they'll surely appear and maybe even have their own P.O.V. in the next.**

**I also get inspired when I listen to Nirvana so I just write what song I was listening to while I was writing. I know how stupid that is, don't remind me. **

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

_**All apologies – Nirvana **_

Elissa's P.O.V.

I'm sitting on my bed. Linkin Park's In the end is playing in the background.

I just came from school where I met Craig, Clyde, Token, Kevin and Tweek. Tweek is the cutest guy I ever met. He's always shivering like he's nervous, but I think it's the caffeine. These guys really like me. After every class they would wait for me so we could go hang out during recess. I like Craig very much but sometimes he seems distant, like he doesn't like to talk with girls, can't imagine why. He's very handsome and pretty cool, I don't see a reason that he should be so mysterious to girls. Is he gay? I hope not. I just bet he had a bad relationship or something.

I just had a quick smoke before my dad came. I have a bad relationship with my parents, my Dad's abusive and my Mom's a coke addict. I hate that. I wish I had normal parents who would normally love me but I got stuck with the worst parents ever. I used to think that cutting myself was going to ease the pain from everything. I even tried to commit suicide but my little brother stopped me. I also had a case of schizophrenia. So you can tell that I had a terrifying childhood. My family and I were always on the run, one of the reasons is because I got suspended from every school so far. It's mostly because I meet awful people who get on my nerves so when they bother me I kick their ass. I've talked to so many school counselors, had so many "important" talks, had my mother cry every time when the principal told me that my future is going to be only violence. I can't take it anymore. It's too much to take for someone like me, I want change. Is South Park what's going to change everything?

That evening I got a lot of friend requests. Stan Marsh, Jimmy Valmer, Butters Stotch, Vhin Marcell… who the fuck are these people? I just accepted them so I can be "friendly" to my new classmates. I don't even give a fuck. I just added Craig and the others from the gang to my closest friends so I don't need to read anybody else's statuses except for theirs. Then I got a message from Token Black. It was written:

_You're invited to my birthday party this Friday at my place (the huge mansion on the end of Main Street) at 7 P.M. Feel free to bring booze and some smokes. And if you need to puke, take it in the backyard not on my carpet. _

Me, invited? Wow, we barely know each other and he already invites me to his party. How flattering. Am I really that likeable?

This will be my first party here in South Park so I better leave a good impression on everyone. Well, it sounds like most of them will get drunk but after meeting some of them I'm not surprised. Most of the girls are sluts and the guys… I don't even want to begin to talk about them. The only boys that are cool are Craig, Tweek, Token, Kevin and Clyde and I think I will stick with them for a while.

Token's P.O.V.

I sent my invites on Facebook. It's three times easier than writing cards and shit, and it's free. I know it shouldn't be a problem for me but I'm saving up to buy myself a BMW or a Mercedes. I'm sick of driving in the same limousine with my parents.

I can't wait for the party. It's going to be awesome, especially with the new kids. I really want to see what are they like. In the last four days I only met five girls: Audrey, Destiny, Elissa, Tiffany and Charliene.

Elissa is pretty cool. She's a brunette and she normally wears plaid shirts, skinny jeans and Vans. When we first met her she was completely quiet and shy, she barely said her name. But when we started to talk to her more she finally got comfortable. She's very interesting when you get to know her. She told us what a terrible past she has. I feel sorry for her, I never had problems like that.

Tiffany is Clyde's "love interest". _Yeah right_. Every time we see those two together they're always cuddling or making out. They're totally in a relationship; they're just keeping it a secret. God knows why.

For Charliene, well, I think I like her. She's very pretty and always has a smile on her face. She's got the most adorable rosy cheeks and beautiful big round grey-blue eyes. She tells dirty jokes all the time, but they're funny. At least they aren't Tyler Perry jokes.

I invited Craig to come over so we can hang out or watch a movie or something. I wanted to tell him about her. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey dude, what's up?" he comes in.

"Hey, let's go to my room. My parents are in the living room."

"Haven't they left already?" My parents are going to Miami for the week, so I don't have to worry if there's a big mess after the party. I'll just hire someone to clean it.

"No, they're leaving tonight. That reminds me, you want to sleep over tonight?"

"Are you sure it's going to be OK to sleep over here for two nights straight?" he bursted into laughter. He was always a funny-ass with me. Around others he would just be a sarcastic asshole.

"_Very_ funny." I didn't like the fact that the people who would get drunk would sleep over but I'm just not going to think about it.

"Chill, dude. Tomorrow's going to be great." He lay on my bed as it was his own, putting his stinky socks on my silk bed sheets.

"I hope so." Now I have to bring the topic to the surface. "So, do you like any of the new girls?" I asked him, without thinking.

His expression turned from happy to serious. "You know I don't want to date anyone since "the accident". Girls are just not my thing anymore." He looked deeply into the ceiling. I shouldn't have brought that up.

"The accident" is what happened in freshmen year when there was a Valentines dance at school. Every guy had a date except for Craig. But then Jenna asked him to go with her. After the dance, where Craig had his first kiss, those two started dating. She was the first girl that he opened up to. They were madly in love with each other. She was his first love, he really REALLY loved her. They dated for a year until they got into a huge fight and it ended with a bad break up. He was depressed for months and he decided to not let that happen to him again. Since then he was always distant to girls. It was an accident to him that they were together.

"Sorry. I-I like a girl." I said quickly before he would change the subject.

He looked at me with surprise "Holy shit, dude. Who?"

"Umm… do you know who Charliene is?"

"The tomboy chick with the huge t-shirts?"

"Yeah, her." I face palmed.

"She's OK, I guess. Did you invite her to the party?"

"I invited everyone, _remember_?"

"Of course I do." He winked. "At this time tomorrow, there's going to be a wild party here." He tapped on the bed.

"Oh, no! Nobody is going to fuck here!" I warned him. The thought that somebody would fuck in my bed made me want to puke.

"You don't know that. Maybe you'll be the one who's going to get laid." He smirked.

"I don't think I'll be going that far."

"Don't take your words for granted."

Stan's P.O.V.

I stood in front of Jenna's house in my car. It was 30 minutes till class. She's always late so I have to wait. It was snowing that day more than it usually did. You could say that it was a storm. Snowflakes rushing so fast that the windshield wiper had to clear the windshield every five seconds. I took a quick smoke when I saw a girl with brightly red hair struggling to get through the snow. It was one of the girls we saw at Stark's Pond. I felt sorry for her.

I opened the door, "Hey, you! Need a lift?"

She looked at me and came closer to the car. "You're talking to me?"

"Yeah, you. Come in!" I told her.

She sat on the passenger seat and closed the door. "Thanks a lot. I don't think I could survive the storm outside." She smiled. She's got a nice smile.

"No problem. If you even need a lift you can ask me." I was friendly.

"Thanks. I'm getting a car for my birthday for 7 months."

Then I saw Jenna coming out her house and running to my car and opening the door.

She sat between the back seats "Sorry, my mom was bitching about something again. Oh, hello. You're names Kat, right?" she waved to her.

"Yes, and you're Jenna. I remembered." She smiled.

I started driving towards the school. "Are you girls going to Token's party?"

"Yeah, after school I'm going to Kyle's house and we'll go to the party together. I even have the dress I'm going to wear in my bag."

"Hey Stan, would it be a problem if you gave me a lift to the party?" she asked me quietly.

"Of course." I winked to her. Jenna hit me lightly. She didn't like when I would do anything similar to flirting with other girls. Wendy is one of her only girl friends and she didn't want me to hurt her.

We got to the school. The girls got out of the car and went inside. I parked my car on the parking lot and came after them. Wendy ran towards me, through the snow that was falling less than it was before.

"Honey!" she smooched me. I kept myself from barfing. Yes, I still do that.

"Hey, babe." I put my hand around her waist and walked with her towards the school.

"Who was that in the car with you." She asked me curiously.

"Jenna?" I avoided telling her about Kat, she'd get all "jealous girlfriend" on me.

"I mean the other girl, Stan!" she got a _little_ angrier.

"Oh, you mean Kat? She was barely walking through the storm so I gave her a lift."

"OK then" she said. We entered the school. While Wendy was greeting her friends I went to class.

Jenna was standing at my desk. "Dude, you're not attracted to the new girl, right?" she was worried.

"No, I'm not." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she didn't stop.

"Yes!"

"OK, dude. Chil…" she put her hands on my shoulders "If you are you can tell me."

"But I'm not." I didn't know what to say. She was pretty cute.

"OK then. What do you think Token's party is going to be like?" she sat at the desk next to mine.

I sat down "I think it's going to be huge. With all the new kids and everything…"

"Will you bring the cigarettes or should I?" Jenna and I are the biggest smokers in our class. Kyle is always trying to convince us to stop it, but it doesn't work.

"I'll bring them. You won't _pass_ Kyle's inspection."

"You're right. But don't forget!"

"I won't."

Ava's P.O.V.

It's lunch time and I don't know where should sit. In the last few days I would just take a piece of bread and eat it while standing up with no problem. But today I forgot to eat breakfast and I'm _really_ hungry.

I was walking through the tables, looking for a free place when I heard somebody yelling "Hey you, the brunette with the rainbow beanie."

I turned around and saw a fat guy waving at me. "Me?" I asked.

"Do you see anybody here wearing a hat like that? Jesus." He sat down with the rest of the clique. I knew one of them.

"Ava?" said the boy with his hood covering his mouth so I could barely hear him, but I know who he is.

"Kenny! Hi!" I gave him a quick light hug and sat next to him. Everyone at the table looked at us with confusion.

"You know each other?" Kyle asked Kenny.

"We met yesterday at Stark's pond. If you two came like you promised you would know." He said to him and Cartman.

"I had to study, dude. You know how my Mom is." He told him.

"Yeah, a big fat bitch." Cartman pointed out.

"Shut up, fatass!" he yelled at him "What's your excuse?" he crossed his arms.

"I was watching Terrance and Phillip, stupid Jew."

"Kenny told me about you two." I laughed.

"You'll have to get used to this." Said Tweek. "Ugh, too much pressure."

"Have some coffee." A girl named Elissa handed him a cup of coffee.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Craig looked at me.

"Yes, I am. I'm looking forward to it."

"Cool."

"Is there anywhere I can take a smoke?"

"Just outside the door." He pointed at a large door at the end of the room.

"OK. I'll be back in a hurry." I quickly walked over to the door and went though it.

Outside there were some Goth kids, a few boys and a girl. I came up to one guy in a blue hat with black straight hair coming out at the end. "Hey, do you have a lighter? I forgot mine."

"Just a second, hold this." He said and quickly passing his cigarette to me. But while he was giving it to me the cigarette burned me.

"Ouch!" I screamed. Why would he do that?

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry."

"That hurts asshole!"

"I didn't do it on purpose." He yelled.

"Jesus Christ it hurts."

"What's going on here?" a chick in a dark pink hat came up to us.

"He burned me with his cigarette!" I was holding myself from crying.

"Jesus, Stan. What the fuck is your problem?"

"I didn't burn her on purpose!"

"Oh, whatever. Come on, where going to the nurses office. Way to be nice, Stan."

"Jesus Christ." He went inside and slammed the door.

The girl took me to the nurses office where they checked the scar and put some oil on it so it could heal faster. The girl was sitting on a chair close to me.

"I'm sorry about Stan. He usually isn't like that. By the way, I'm Jenna."

"I'm Ava. Why did he do that?"

"He's a dumbass sometimes."

I laughed and she smiled. People here are so bad as I thought they would be.

Kristy's P.O.V.

Today is going to be huge. There's going to be a party at some rich guy's house and everybody is talking about it. Me and Faye were at her place talking about what we expect of the party and most importantly.. what are we going to wear.

"I was thinking about this." She held up a red strapless party dress.

"Do you have any shoes to go with that?" I asked.

"Good point." She said and put back the dress in the closet. She had a bunch of dresses that her Mom sewed her. They look pretty nice for something that was sewed by a random mother.

"How about this?" she asked and pulled up a one shoulder sky blue dress.

"It's gorgeous." I squealed. "Now it's my turn." I ran towards the closet.

Faye sat on her bed "Do you think any of the guys is cute?"

"No, not really. You?" I wasn't focused on her, I was checking all of her dresses for the perfect one.

"I think that Stan is really cute." She put her head down and blushed.

I looked at her in a second. "Yeah, sure. Very cute" I still wasn't paying attention.

"Can't you even talk to me for a sec!" she yelled so loudly that it scared the hell out of me.

"Sorry, I'm listening."

"Too bad he already has a girlfriend."

"She's not as pretty as you."

"Your honest?"

"Yeah, totally." Actually I didn't know who the hell was his girlfriend. I barely knew who he was.

"Do you have your eyes on someone." She looked at me.

"Well, there is this one guy."

"Who?"

"I think his name is Kenny or something."

"I think I know him. Is he the guy in the orange parka?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He's cute, but Stan is cuter."

"Ah-uh."

"Yes, he is."

"That's _your_ opinion."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh… nothing."

"Have you found the dress you're going to wear to the party?"

"No, just a sec." I started digging though the dresses and found a strapless black dress with pink bows.

"Do you have any shoes to go with this?" I asked her.

"I have a pair that will fit with that dress perfectly."

Kyle's P.O.V.

After school Jenna came back to my house. We played on my ps3 and then we went to my room to get ready for the party. I got dressed in a white blouse, a grey jacket over that and grey jeans.

Jenna was in the bathroom putting on her dress. I was standing at the door to keep her company while she was changing.

"I can't wait to see what the new guys are like." She said though closed door

"Have you met any of them."

"I met one, his name is Vinnie."

"Oh, and what's he like?"

"He's pretty cool but… kinda strange."

"Why?"

"He's from New York and when I asked him why did he move here he was so nervous and mysterious."

"Let me guess… you want to find out why." Typical for her.

"You know me well."

"Maybe he had some problems there."

"That could be it, but I still want to find out exactly what happened that he had to move."

"You're too curious."

"That's just how I am."

She came out of the bathroom, all dressed up. She was breathtaking. Her dress has a boned bustier which fitted her like a glove and a bottom was short and detailed. The whole dress was emerald green. Her wavy blonde hair was released from her ponytails and was falling down on her back, reaching to the bra strap. Her dark green platform pumps fitted her large feet perfectly.

"How do I look?" She turned around herself.

I looked her in the eyes "You look absolutely stunning."

Kat's P.O.V.

I got ready for the party. I was wearing a pink cocktail dress with a heart-shaped bust line and glittering straps and a empire waist with a waterfall skirt. I found some pink pumps in Mom's wardrobe that would totally match with the dress. It was 6.30 and Stan was outside in his car waiting for me. The weather was worse that this morning. Wind blowing strongly, snow falling fast, how will people even get to the party?

I took the warmest jacket I could find and quickly ran to the car and barely opened the door.

"Hey Kat!" he said looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, hi! Thanks for driving me. How will the others get to the party?"

"_Believe_ me, they will." He drove down the street, slowly.

"Are people here really that crazy as everybody say they are?"

"Actually, I think they're even _crazier_. Like my Dad. He's always up to some crazy shit and I try not to get involved in it."

"I have a rough past myself." I looked down at my feet. I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have said anything.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"When I was 10 I was raped by my stepdad and I lived in a total rack. I started cutting myself and tried to commit suicide twice. I was also bullied a lot but I got over it. My Mom got a better job and we moved here."

"Wow, sorry to hear that. I could never tell that something like that happened to you. You're always so happy and… you just don't seem like that type of person. If you were, you'd probably hang out with the Goth kids."

I smiled. I didn't know I was leaving such a good impression. I was proud of myself.

Out of a sudden there was a beeping sound and the car stopped.

"Fuck, I'm out of gas."

"Are we at least near?"

"I don't know, I can only see the road though the windshield."

He hardly opened the window when a bunch of snow started rushing into the car. He closed the window immediately.

"I can't see from the snow. Goddamnit!"

"Jesus Christ!" I started to panic. This is how some horror movies start.

"Don't panic, I go outside and see if we can walk there."

He pushed the door once, it didn't open. He pushed the door twice. Nothing. He started pushing as much as he could but he couldn't open it.

_Holy shit!_

**Grammar mistakes fixed!**

**Hope you liked it! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Party Time!

**Hello you!**

**Recently I read some tips on writing fan fiction in order to make it better**

**And also there has been one character that was submitted long ago and I still didn't use them but that character will some have a very important role**

**Here's new OCs:**

**Bonnie Snyder (PinkParka)**

**Allisounn Desdemonia (Not The Time To Breakdown)**

**Brian Blackwood (6747)**

**Kane (Kurogitsune)**

**Tyler Hoffman (John-117sp)**

**Yay! More boys! ^^**

**STILL ACCEPTING OCS SO IF YOU DIDN'T SUBMIT FEEL FREE!**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

_**Smells Like Teen Spirit – Nirvana**_

Maranda's P.O.V.

Today, a complete stranger from class invited me to this party that's supposed to be something huge. The snow was falling like crazy, I barely got there. I stood in front of the mansion with a rich exterior. Wide and closed windows with a view of the white curtains that blocked the view of the inside space. I knocked on the front door that was like triple the size than on the other houses. A tall black guy with a purple shirt with a printed "T" on it and black jeans opened the door.

"You must be here for the party?" he asked me politely, I could see that he probably didn't even know my name.

"Yeah…" I looked at him. All of a sudden a blond boy comes at the door behind the black guy. He was wearing a orange parka and orange pants. He was obviously drunk because he was barely keeping himself from falling.

"Token, who's the flat-chested chick?" he asked him than running into the other room. What the hell? Douche. Why the fuck did he tell me that I'm flat-chested. I know I am you don't need to remind me. Well, that lowered my self-esteem.

"I'm so sorry. He's just got flat-oh my… sorry, sorry. He's just drunk as hell. I-I… just come inside." Weirdo…

I entered from the hallway to the living room. It was magnificent. The blue wall was behind canvas paintings framed in golden frames. A huge flat-screen T.V. was on the wall facing the red leather couch. The room was filled with teens dancing to some Lady GaGa shit. A bunch of sluts flirting with guys who one by one got drunk. Only a few are still in a "normal" state. It's like a monkey cage in here. Also it was hot as hell. I could feel sweat coming down my neck. Jesus Christ, how can anybody move in this heat?

Then I saw a door at the end of the room exposing an area that which I think is the balcony. That was probably the only place in the house that didn't feel like a desert and I'd rather freeze than stay in here. I moved though the crowd and opened the door. Inside what a big balcony only with small white windows blocking the snow. One window was open and thanks to that window the place was perfectly cool. There were a few people I saw at school. On one side some were smoking next to the window and on the other side they were laying against the wall talking. I'm not much of a smoker and I didn't want to talk to anybody so I just sat in one corner. I kind of enjoyed the moment sitting there, watching though the windows and watching the snow fall in the night, snowflake after snowflake, piece by piece falling in a speed. A real magical view if you ask me. Just that silence in my mind. Peace. And all of a sudden the silence was broken.

"Hey, are you like O-OK?" a shivering voice. I turned to it and saw a boy with messy blond hair and a green jacket.

"I'm fine." I didn't want to make any contact; he'd probably just barf on me or say something rude.

"Why are you sitting here all alone t-then?" He sat next to me.

"No reason. I like being alone." I turned my head on the other side. I wasn't interested at all.

"OK" then he got up and headed to the door. I felt sorry for him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just, I'm not a sociable person." I looked down.

He sat in front of me. "Trust me, neither am I." he shivered.

Stan's P.O.V.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I yelled. I can't believe this is happening to me, to us. What the fuck? Why can't I open the goddamn door? Kat tried to open her door too but it didn't work. Fuck.

"Jesus Christ, this is how scary movies start!" she screamed, she was really fucking scared.

"Don't worry I'll call someone to get us." I put my hand in my pocket and then I realized… my pocket was empty.

"Shit! I left my phone at home today. Fuck!" I was really pissed. How could I forget my phone at home? I'm such a idiot.

"Oh, God! We're trapped! Oh my God!" she panicked. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Just a sec!" I told her then I turned to the back seats. Since only Jenna and I actually drive in this car we leave a huge mess. I was digging though boxes and in a pile of cigarette ash I found an old CD Jenna and her cousins made for me that I never actually listened to.

"Here, I found a CD. Since the radio isn't working maybe this can calm us down until somebody notices us." I put the CD into the radio and Satisfaction by Rolling Stones starts to play.

"So… how do you like it here so far?" I tried to start a conversation.

"I think it's cool." She smiled. "I like the new house and the school is great."

"What do you think of the people here?" I looked at her.

"Some are nice and some, well… are kind of weird." She giggled.

"Who's weird?" I asked her. I wasn't surprised that she thought that. Almost everyone in our school is weird. Our hole

"That fat guy. Cartman I think. He's really weird." She tapped the seat.

"I know how you feel." I smiled.

"So… who do you mostly hang out with?" she was continuing the conversation.

"With Kyle, Jenna, Cartman, Kenny and others but mostly with them." I explained. "Did you find any new friends?"

"Well I met Destiny, Kristy, Audrey, Des, Faye, Vhin, Tiffany, some guys and you!"

"Nice." The song ends and another follows.

"Oh, this is The Doors." She starts to laugh.

"Not funny." I grinned.

Melony's P.O.V.

The living room turned into a sauna. People were all around; I could find anything interesting there. Oh, just to let you know, I love to observe everything, and spy on everyone. It's one of the most interesting things I could do. While others were dancing all over the living room and a lot of people were in the kitchen I quietly went upstairs. I found myself in a huge and long hall with many doors. First, I wanted to check the bedrooms, to see if I can find something interesting. I saw the first door and saw that it was a pantry. Not so interesting. Opened the second door and saw a huge closet. I'll check that later. I opened the third door and laid my eyes on a couple making out on the bed. It was Tiffany and Clyde the "supposed" couple.

I coughed _loudly_. They saw me and instantly got up.

"We weren't doing anything, I swear!" he was serious and nervous.

"Yeah, we were just talking!" she scratched the back of her head nervously. Then they left the room. They must have thought that I live here or something. Sweet. Now I can check out Token's room. Looking though his drawers and all I found was some pictures when he was little with a little black girl, school books and a notebook. I decided to look inside. At first there were some notes from history class about Star Wars, but somewhere at the middle there were two handwritings. It was written:

_So dude, who do you like?_

_Do you know who Charliene is?_

_I think so… wait her?_

_Yeah dude, she's pretty cute. _

_I don't know I like some other girl._

_I know that you like Tiffany, Clyde you told me that already._

_No, dude. There's another chick that's pretty hot._

_Who? Tell me!_

_I think her name is Alison or something, better said the "British" girl._

_Holy shit, what are going to tell Tiffany?_

_Nothing, this is just between us two. __NOBODY__ needs to know!_

_OK, man. Do you plan to break up with her or what?_

_Nah, I like her too much. _

Wow, if anybody found out about this both of them would screw up. I sooo need to take this with me. This is worth gold! I heard someone coming so I hid under the bed.

"Here's a free room." I heard a familiar voice.

"Let's get down to business then." Another familiar voice only this one is female.

Then I felt pressure on my back. They laid on the bed and I could hear them smooching. After a quick time of thinking I realized whose voices they were. It was Kenny! And Wendy! Getting it on! And she's with Stan…

This is my lucky night.

Kyle's P.O.V.

This party is fucking crazy. The living room turned into The Sahara and the kitchen was covered in flour and chips. The floor in the bathroom was filled with empty beer bottles, some even broken. Token didn't even mind, in fact he has passed out, I think that Kenny hit him in the head with a vase. That reminds me, where is he? The last time I saw him he was grabbing himself a fifth bottle of beer. He probably passed out somewhere in the kitchen or maybe he's dead somewhere on the living room floor. I wouldn't be surprised. I just took a glass of water because I didn't want to get drunk like these idiots. I just wanted to go home, honestly. I was waiting for Jenna to take a smoke so we can leave when I stepped next to one girl who had a video camera.

"Why did you bring a camera to this party?" I said.

"I asked Bebe is the party be exiting and she said that I should bring a camera."

"You know she didn't mean that literally?" she's definitely new here.

"I kind of realized that." She put her head down.

"I'm Kyle." I introduced myself. Why be a douche when you can be friendly?

"Vhin. Am I the only getting tired?"

"Nope, I feel like falling asleep here but God knows who's upstairs doing… you know."

"I don't even want to know."

Then I got an idea. "Hey how about we just get upstairs and find Token's bedroom and go to sleep. We'll just tell him in the morning that we got drunk, besides he said that everybody who gets drunk can stay the night." I was too tired to wait for anyone or drive anywhere. The two of us went towards Token's bedroom. We almost got lost until we found an open door. We stopped at the door. I was shocked when I saw what was inside.

Kenny, making out with Wendy. He was in his red boxers and white t-shirt while she was halfway from taking off her yellow jeans and her blouse almost unbuttoned to the end. They didn't even notice us while we were standing at the door. They just kept going. Vhin was still holding her camera in her hands and starring at them, she was confused. And so was I.

We quietly went down stairs so they wouldn't notice us. I ran to Jenna while Vhin was following.

"Jenna!" I shouted when I got to her, catching my breath from running though the crowd in the living room.

"What's up, dude?" she asked me.

I calmed down. "Kenny and Wendy are about to fuck in Token's room."

"What?" she was pissed. She didn't like the fact that Wendy cheated on Stan after he took her back after the second time she left him for someone else. She headed to the door, though the crown and upstairs. I grabbed her by the elbow.

"Woah, what are you doing?" I was keeping her in place.

"What do you think" she said angrily, "I'll fucking kill them both." She continued her trip to the bedroom, even if it meant pulling me with her.

When we got there, they were just as we left them. Only this time they were passed out. Jenna just turned around and said, "Thank God that the alcohol got to them before I did."

"Is there anywhere else we can go lay down." Vhin asked us two.

We looked around and found a guest room with four double beds. There were already Craig, Elissa and Ava on one and on another Tweek, Maranda and Vinnie. We shared one bed. But before I could lay down I went back to Token's room. I just had to cover them with the blanket, turn off the lights in the room and close it so at least no one would suspect a thing, and then tomorrow we would settle things. But for now, I'm too tired to argue with anyone.

Charliene's P.O.V.

The first time I actually like a guy and now I don't even know where he is. He was here half an hour ago and now he's gone. God knows where he is. He's so cute with the orange parka. Don't know why does that even turn me on but it does. I once even heard him telling a "dirty" joke which is something I really get into. If he likes video games, then I'm marrying him. I couldn't find him anywhere downstairs, so I thought that maybe he left upstairs to sleep or something.

I was too exhausted to dance so I sat on the couch. Besides me was the black guy who was the host, his name was Token. He was holding his hand on his head like it was hurting him. Then I saw that there was blood coming out of it.

"Are you OK? Do you need any help? What happened?" I was concerned.

He looked at me and almost jumped. "Oh, I'm OK, don't worry." He was holding a white tissue with blood stains on it. There was still blood running down his wound so I grabbed the tissue and started clearing away the blood.

While I was doing that I asked him "What happened to you?"

"Kenny smashed an expensive vase on my head." He was furious. "When I get him I'll strangle him!"

That was a familiar name. "Who? What does he look like?"

"The drunk one in the orange parka." He was still in pain. I didn't expect that he would do that but he was probably too drunk to function right.

"Where is he now?" I cleared the wound and put the tissue on the coffee table in front of us.

"I don't know, I passed out when he hit me. I haven't seen him since." He looked at me again. "Thanks for the help. I'm just going to the bathroom to get something to cover this up." He left. When he passed though the crowd I heard him screaming Craig's name. Craig was the one in charge of the booze and he told everyone to leave the empty cans in the bathroom.

All of a sudden a black haired pretty boy with a playboy shirt and skinny jeans sat next to me, getting closed by the second.

"Hey, sexy! What to go upstairs and have a private party?" What a creep.

"No thanks, creep." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, c'mon. We'll have a blast, just the two of us." She was getting closer and closer.

"Get away from me." I moved a little further from him.

"C'mon, hot stuff." His hand touched my ass. That's it. My fist went right into his fucking nose in speed of light.

I got up as he fell on the floor. Three or four people looked at us.

"I told you to get lost!" I yelled at him. I saw Token running towards me.

"Charliene, are you OK?" Then he looked down on the other guy.

"This perverted asshole grabbed my ass when I told him to get away from me!" I told him in a normal but still angry tone.

"Jonathan?" He was confused. "Doesn't he hit on every girl in the room?"

"Jesus, it hurts!" Jonathan was still lying on the floor while holding his nose in pain. There was blood coming from his nose. Did I hit him that bad?

"I don't care. He's still an asshole!" I felt sorry that I hit him that bad but still he was extremely rude. Then he barely got up, still holding his nose tightly. He took a tissue and put on his nose lightly so it would hurt that much.

Token called for Butters. He came right away. "Butters, can you take Jon to the hospital?" he asked him giving him his car keys.

"Yes, sure." He saluted him. "Let's go little fellow." He grabbed Jon's shoulder and walked towards the garage door.

"I'm sorry if he did something." Token itched the back of his head with shame, he didn't want this to happen.

I tapped his back. "It's not your fault. It was that stupid pervert. Don't worry, man."

He took a deep breath. "OK then. You want to have some cake, that wasn't thrown on the floor?"

I laughed. "Sure, dude." I said as we made our way to the kitchen.

Kat's P.O.V.

We've been locked on this car for three hours now. The CD has played over and over for 5 times so we decided to not listen to it anymore. As Stan's lighter couldn't keep us warm for long I started shivering. I felt like a penguin in the middle on Antarctica, like someone stuffed ice cubes down my shirt. Jesus Christ, it was fucking cold. Stan noticed me shivering.

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked me, with a quiet mild voice.

"I-it's f-fucking c-cold!" I was still shivering, even more than before.

He looked down and after a few seconds he suggested, "How about I keep you warm?"

"Huh?" I didn't understand him at first.

"Just come here." He was too lazy to explain. He came close to me and hugged me. My heart was beating faster and faster by the second. I was getting warmer and warmer. I almost melted in his arms. Having him so close was just… perfect. My eyes got wet from too much happiness. I mean, who wouldn't be so happy being so close to his or her crush. Yes, he is my crush. I couldn't take that charm for a second. I fell for him too soon. He even has a girlfriend and I don't want to take him away from her, do I?

"Are you warmer now?" he asked nicely, it was obvious he cared for me.

I didn't want him to take his hands off me. "I'm still a little bit chilly."

"OK." He hugged me even tighter. I couldn't take it anymore. "Stan."

"Yeah, Kat?" He was resting his head on mine as I was on his chest.

"Could you ever like a girl like me?" I asked him quickly.

He looked me in the eyes, he looked like he didn't know what to say, I don't blame him.

"Umm… I think you're great and very pretty and all but I have a girlfriend." I was a little disappointed but I understood him, I wouldn't do that to my boyfriend either, If I had one of course.

"But you're totally my type. You're funny, nice, beautiful, so positive and just… awesome. Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you for his girlfriend." He still had his arms around me. His face was only an inch (and less) away from mine. I could feel his breath on my face. His beautiful blue eyes were staring at mine.

"You really think that?" I asked him quietly. The chemistry between us was rising more and more.

"Totally!" He smiled as he was getting closer to me. It was like he was trying to kiss me. I barely kept myself calm. In my head I'm freaking out. I leaned forward and as we were supposed to kiss a blonde boy opened the door on Stan's side.

"Oh, jeez. I hope I didn't ruin anything. I saw your car in the middle of the road so I thought something was wrong."

"No, Butters. Anyways, how did you open the door?" he was surprised.

"At first I couldn't but when I cleared the ice on the side of the door, then I could."

"Thank God, it was freezing in here." Then he looked at me. "OK, maybe not at the end." He winked as he got out of the car. No matter how short that moment was I had to have it again.

**When the characters get to know each other better the chapters are going to be easier to write and much better. For now you'll have to get used to chats all the time. **

**I didn't use some characters yet because I couldn't fit them into the story. But I'll be sure to use them in the next chapter, things are about to get interesting.**

**If there are any grammar mistakes I'll fix them later. **

**Hope you liked it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: New Plans

**I was somewhere at the middle when I had to travel away for the week so… sorry for updating so late.**

**New OCs:**

**Colton and Serenity Smith (foreversleeps finale)**

**Bellinda Notes (Bellinda the Rabbit)**

**Chocolain Faith (White Chocolate Power)**

**Rosey Clover (****xxHatsuneXMikuXFanxx****)**

**Harper Don (that random weird girl)**

**Ciro Alfero (Insomniac Lighbulb)**

**OMG I accept every OC submitted so far. I guess I like having so many characters to write about. Just don't get mad if I don't use your OC in a long time because I'm occupied with others but everyone will have POVs without any doubt. This is like a challenge for me and it's actually fun having so many characters to use. **

**STILL ACCEPTING OCS SO SUBMIT!**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

_**Paradise City – Guns N' Roses **_

Vhin's P.O.V.

Somewhere at 10 A.M. I woke up on a big round double bed with four people around me. When I got up I realized I was in Token's guestroom where almost everybody slept after the party. Kyle, Jenna and Butters were sitting on the same bed as me. Most of the people in room were sleeping on the floor. I was the only one who was awake in the whole room. I lay down for about ten minutes and pretended to wake up as Kyle and some of them.

"Holy shit. It's already morning?" he spoke up while rubbing and hiding his eyes from the sun that was shining brightly from the window.

Jenna yawned loudly, like, half of the room that was awake looked at her. "Should we head back home?" she asked Kyle.

"That would be good. Vhin, do you have a ride home?" he looked in my direction.

"Not really." I answered.

"I could drive you, if you want." He smiled politely.

"Sure, thanks!"

I got off the bed with them as we headed for the car. I double-checked if my camera was still in my pocket.

A few minutes later Kyle dropped me off in front of my house that was close to the woods. I quickly got in, greeted my uncle and headed straight to lay in my bed and check my camera. First there were some clips of people getting drunk and some girls dancing and then I saw a familiar moment:

"_Why did you bring a camera to this party?"_

"_I asked Bebe is the party going to be and she said that I should bring a camera."_

"_You know she didn't mean that literally?"_

"_I kind of realized that."_

"_I'm Kyle."_

"_Vhin. Am I the only one getting tired?"_

"_Nope, I feel like falling asleep here but God knows who's upstairs doing… you know."_

"_I don't even want to know."_

"_Hey, how about we just get upstairs and find Token's bedroom and go to sleep. We'll just tell him in the morning that we got drunk, besides, he said that everybody who gets drunk can stay the night."_

Then the view of Wendy and Kenny making out on the bed in Token's room appeared. I didn't even know that I was filming at that time; I thought I turned it off after accidently filming Carman peeing in a bottle and giving it to Butters, saying that it was apple juice (I know, ew…).

It's like I'm keeping Wendy's relationship and Kenny's friendship with Stan in my arms. I don't know if should tell them, I don't know if I could tell _anyone_. What would happen to Stan if he found out? It would really fucking hurt him. I'm not going to show it to anyone, not even Kyle or Jenna. This is just for my eyes only.

Craig's P.O.V.

Today is band practice. Yes, I'm in a band if you didn't know. I play the guitar and sing but I suck ass at singing. Well, better me than Clyde. We tried Token once to sing be he doesn't have that voice for our rock band. He just plays the bass guitar, which he's very good at because, like Cartman said, he's black. Clyde plays the drums, they are the only hardcore thing that Clyde likes, and he's usually just a fucking sissy. We are currently looking for a singer, but not just someone random, we need a very VERY good singer, but in a rock type, someone like Kurt Cobain only of any gender.

I had to go to the library to do some stupid essay on famous Canadian actors. Mr. Garrison gives the stupidest assignments ever. I asked the old librarian for help and she gave me some books. This sucks. While others get essays on something awesome like rock legends or Star Wars I get the dumbest topics. It's probably because I always flip him off.

I sat down at a table in the middle of the library, took out my new The Avengers notebook (Yeah, I'm awesome) and started copying some notes from the books. I wrote a few lines and then I heard a sound, a beautiful sound of somebody's voice singing Under the Bridge by Red Hot Chili Peppers. I turned around to see who that was and at the other table I saw Maranda writing and singing. I never thought that she was that good of a singer. Only one thing when though my mind when she continued to sing: she was perfect! Perfect to be a singer in our band! We had to have her, we just had to. I fixed my blue unzipped jacket and went to meet her.

"Hey, Maranda." I greeted her as nicely as I could. The second she heard my voice she stopped singing and looked at me like I was going to kill her.

"Hello!" She looked away.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you or anything I just wanted to say that you sing perfectly."

She didn't respond.

"And also, if you're interested in being in a band, you have very big potential…"

"You're asking me to be in a band?" she asked me as if there were five more girls in the room.

"Yes, would you like to be in our band?" I asked her, a bit annoyed already.

"OK, I could see what are you like. Where can I come and when?" she was opening up a little.

"Come at the Music Shop here in South Park somewhere at six." I winked.

"OK, s-see you there." She was giggling. Man, I'm better than I thought. Well, I have to start writing some goddamn lyrics in a goddamn notebook for her so she agrees to sing with us. That's going to take sooo long. At least I don't have to write an essay about Canadian assholes.

Ava's P.O.V.

Man, I love hanging out with Kenny. He's the best. I just adore that honesty and happiness that's inside him. I love it. Today, I decided to call him and ask if we can go out for a drink or something. I picked up my iPhone and called his number I had saved in Favorites. I put my phone to my ear and after he answered.

"Hello?" his voice sounded like just threw up.

"Kenny? Are you OK?" I asked him, worrying.

"Ava? I'm fine. I just had a hangover, that's all." He said, trying to sound as usual as possible. "So what's up?"

"I just… wanted to see if you wanted to go for a dri…soda! Yeah, or something like that."

"Oh, umm… sure, why not? Is it a problem if some other people came with us?" I could tell he had plans already but still wanted to make some room for me.

"Not really. Where and when do we meet?" I let him decide.

"Hmm… how about the bus stop at five, Rainbow?" he asked.

"Deal! Bye, now!" God, I love it when he calls me that.

"See you there!" he hung up.

Honestly, I didn't like the company part. I thought that we could talk one-on-one. I want to get closer to him. Since I met him I knew he was going to be an awesome friend. I could be alone now. I need to call one of my friends. How about I call Serenity, Bonnie and Allysounn?

After all the phone calls I prepared some chips and Dr. Pepper for my guests. They all showed up just on time. They all sat on the couch and stated talking about the most random shit they could talk about.

"I would never watch The Exorcist alone at night. I'd go crazy." Serenity was playing with her thumbs.

"Oh, come on! That movie isn't scary at all." Allysounn's British accent stepped on the scene.

"How about we talk about Disney movies or love stories?" Bonnie suggested but then got a "are you serious?" look from the girls.

"Did you ever watch any of the Saw movies? Now that shit is scary!" Allysounn turned back to Serenity.

"I think my brother watched them. I don't want to know!" Serenity was getting grossed out by Ally's horror talk.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with your brother and Bebe?" I asked her in curiosity. At Token's party Serenity's twin brother Colton and Bebe where pretty much the whole time together, dancing and at the end of the party, rumor has it, they were seen making out in the kitchen. I suspect they were drunk but who am I to judge?

"I don't know actually. I think they're just fooling around but I wouldn't do that if I were him. I heard some really bad things about that girl Bebe; that she's not the girl you want to mess with. I'm just worried that something bad doesn't happen to him. I love my bro." she turned her head away in worry.

"I heard rumors that they are a couple now. They're even in a Facebook relationship." Allysounn put her hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Oh, Jesus. Who knows what will happen." She rested her head on her hands. I couldn't watch her be sad like that so I had an idea in mind.

"How about you girls come with me and the group today?" I asked without any thinking. Goddamnit, I'm stupid.

"Sure, but who's coming?" Bonnie asked me.

"Um… not sure, I just know that Kenny will be there." Bonnie and Allysounn immediately looked at me and agreed to come without any doubt.

"Are you sure that either Craig or Stan are going to be there?" Serenity was obviously interested in them.

"I _really_ don't know."

All of a sudden I got a message. I picked up my vibrating phone from my front pocket (I don't know _why_ do I have my phone in my pocket when I'm home) and started reading the message.

_From: Jenna_

_Message: Hey Ava, got some awesome news! :)_

To: Jenna

Message: Really, what is it? :)

_From: Jenna_

_Message: Kyle's… never mind. Meet me at my house today at five so I can tell you_.

To: Jenna

Message: But I'm going out with Kenny.

_From: Jenna_

_Message: Kenny just agreed to come to my house as well. And a few more people. Just be there at five, ok?_

To: Jenna

Message: Fine, can't wait.

_From: Jenna_

_Message: I know, right? You're going to me super exited, I'm telling you. I know I am. ^^_

"Who's texting you?" Bonnie broke the silence in the room.

"Just Jenna asking me for something… anyways, I can't go today." I told them. The girls looked at me with disappointment.

"Why?" Serenity was confused. I mean who wouldn't be? I just asked her to go out with me and the next minute I'm canceling it.

"Honestly, I don't even know."

Chocolain's P.O.V.

Yes, it's chocolate time! Don't get me wrong, every time is chocolate time but this time it's special. Ma bought me another bagful of chocolate. Yay!

I started to eat my favorite white chocolate (mmm…) when a got a text message. Hmm… who could that be? Who dares to interrupt chocolate time?

I picked up my phone to see who was that brave soul and I saw that Jenna sent me a message to met her at her house in fifteen minutes. Now? But-but… I'm eating chocolate. Oh, what the hell, I'll take it with me. That's just how I am. I took some more chocolate for Jenna (but not white chocolate because that just for me. It's mine, _all_ mine!), kissed Ma and Pa on the cheek and left. But before I left I heard my Ma yelling "Come back soon, I'm making waffles for dinner!" OK, this better be good.

When I got to Jenna's house some other black-haired boy opened the door. What was his name again…. Stan? I think so.

"Hello, dear sir, may I enter?" I was joking around with the fellow.

"Chocolain? Jenna was right, you _are_ adorable." He smiled at me. What a cuuuuutie.

"Stan, who is it?" Jenna revealed herself from the kitchen. "Chocolate, you came!" she rushed into a hug. Aww…

"And guess what, I brought chocolate!" I showed her the chocolate bars I was hiding behind my back.

"Of course you did." Stan giggled and closed the door after I entered. When I took a better look at the room I saw Kenny, Cartman and Ava sitting on the long blue sofa. How I managed to remember their names I have no idea. I work in mysterious ways.

I jumped on the floor in front of the sofa as Kyle and Jenna stood in front of us. They started their little "meeting".

"So, me and Kyle called you all here to tell you two exiting news!" Jenna started off.

"Do you want the more or less exiting one first?" Kyle asked us.

"What are you two lovebirds finally official or what?" Cartman shouted randomly. Wait, did he just…

Jenna and Kyle looked at each other and started to blush. "H-how did you know?" Jenna asked him with confusion.

Oh… my gosh. Everybody in the room looked at them with absolute shock, especially Cartman. He looked like he couldn't breathe; like his heart broke or something. And so did Kenny. Hmm…

"So, that was the more or less exiting news?" Stan was probably the only one in the room who wasn't in shock.

"The less…" Kyle shook the back of his head, under his green hat.

"Since you know the less exiting news, now it's time for the more exiting one!" Jenna continued where she left off.

"So, since we have a five-day weekend because of some funeral the school staff has to go to Mexico to, we decided to spend it the best we could." Oh… boy.

"Kyle got his parents to rent him a 20 passager van so we can go for a long road trip!"

"A road trip? Sounds awesome!" I spoke up. Well, it's a great idea.

"And now we just have to decide who are we going to take with us." Kyle pulled up a huge chalk board that got full of names in 10 minutes after a bunch of arguing and talking and even a slap.

On the board there was written the following (Cartman and Kenny wrote some nonsense on board while the two weren't looking. I can't say that I _wasn_'t involved):

_Jenna & Kyle – sexy time for those two!_

_Stan, Rainbow… Kenny & Cartman = the kings of supreme awesomeness ;)_

_Chocolain – that's Chocolate for you, mister! _

_Tiffany, Token, Elissa, Tweek, Melody, Clyde, Craig – ewwwww_

_Vhin, Faye, Vinnie, Tyler, Ciro, Brian (another jew fag) – shut up Cartman!_

_Cartman will take too much room in the van lol_

_Butters the driver_

This is going to be the best road trip ever!

Maranda's P.O.V.

Some guy invited me to some band practice…

I don't really understand why me. I'm like the quietest girl in the class. And my singing isn't really _that_ good. They're probably trying to pull a fast one on me or something. Jesus Christ, haven't I suffered enough at home from my brother's "loving" comments? I just might as well get over with it.

After a quick snack I took the first bus to Denver. When I got there I followed the directions Craig sent me on Facebook. The directions followed to an alley. I went in and ended up in front of a coffee bar, a music shop and a small white building with a few doors and no windows.

I saw three boys coming out of the coffee bar. It was Craig, Clyde and Token.

Clyde was running towards me. "Miranda, right?"

"It's Maranda." I corrected him.

"Have you, by any chance been to Taco Bell?" he asked me, excitingly. Craig hit him on the head with a drum stick, hard. Clyde put his down.

"You forgot these, moron." Craig gave him the finger. "I'm sorry, it's just Clyde here is over obsessed with mexican food _and_ he a dumbass."

"You're our new singer?" Token pointed at me.

"I guess." I said quietly. Do they think that I would agree to being their singer just like that? What the hell are they planning for me? I'll play along, for now. "But, I mostly came here so I can check you guys out."

"Great, we have a few songs we'd like you to check out, so if you like them you can sing them while we play." Craig handed me a little notebook, full of lyrics from some famous rock songs. They were all hand written. Did they write all that text just so I can read them, and keep in mind that I sing them _if_ I like them. I went through the pages in a sec and I gotta say that I like some of these songs. I still can't believe somebody wasted so much time by writing all this for me.

"You want some coffee?" Clyde asked me, giving me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. I guess you don't even have to ask Tweek for coffee when he's around, huh?" They started to laugh like hyenas as I took a sip of the coffee.

"You two had something at Token's party?" Clyde was curious and so were the other guys because they got a little closer to me. Do people think we hit it off? I mean he's cute and all… never mind.

"Nah, we're just friends." I don't actually know. He _is _a pretty cute guy.

"Good, we don't want a fight between you and Elis-" Craig put his hand on Token's mouth to shut him up. Too late.

"What? Why?" I asked. C'mon, I want to know these things.

Craig sighed. "She has a huge crush on Tweek but could you please keep this a secret? Only we know and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Of course. I mean, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"How about we go inside and start? We have a hour and a half to practice." Token warned us.

We went through one of the doors on the white building and we found ourselves inside a small quiet room. Just like one of those recording studios. Token and Craig took their guitars and Clyde sat down at the drum set as he started to randomly hit the drums with the sticks Craig gave him.

"Clyde, stop playing with the drums. If you break them I'll have to pay for them, again!" Token was getting pissed.

"Soooorry." Clyde put on one of his mega adorable 'forgive me' faces. And it worked as a charm because Token just smiled and looked away.

"Maranda," Craig called me, "yo sit on the chair and watch us play so you can judge if you want to sing with us. If you want to join at any song just do so."

They started to play Paradise City by Guns N' Roses and I got to say that they're actually pretty good. They're so much better than I expected them to be. Clyde's drumming is, for instance, awesome. And Token's guitar playing is just… fucking perfect. OK, maybe it's not good as Slashes but still for a teen he's pretty good. Maybe it's because he's black. I don't know. At one moment I just felt this awesome feeling of happiness and excitement. I just really wanted to join them. Then I lost all doubt that they're trying to prank or fool me. This is what friends are. At the middle of the song as they started going the chorus I got up and stood at the microphone and I started to sing.

_Take me down to the paradise city where the grass is green and girls are pretty _

As we ended, everyone took a deep breath and started clapping. I felt really good. I finally have some people I can share my talents with. And we sounded amazing. I felt a feeling I never felt before. I was proud, of myself.

**Thing are finally starting to get good now that they all know each other.**

**The P.O.V.s are too short goddamnit. I'll try to fix that.**

**I also have to say I'M SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE, I just had a lot of homework this week and I promise I'll update faster next time. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one kinda sucks but it opens to a lot of things that will happen soon. **

**Until next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7: New Destinations

**First, I would like to send some love to all my loyal readers and reviewers because you're all awesome.**

**Thanks again!**

**And for being so late… again, even after I promised, I'm deeply sorry. I had to study and I hardly found any time to check my inbox and alerts. **

**So chapter 7… I can't believe I got this far. I know it's actually not that big but I always give up on everything I start so this is big for me :) **

**I hope that some people weren't disappointed their characters aren't going on the road trip. Some characters that didn't get to go will have their own POV in this chapter.**

**Accepted OCs:**

**Tanner McCallum (Modet11)**

**Claire Gonzalez (MissSouthernCutie)**

**Caroline Andernath (1999luke2)**

**Parker White (Insomniac Lightbulb)**

**Also if anybody wants to submit any OCs, please PM me the filled up form, thanks!**

**Enjoy chapter 7!**

_**Roadhouse Blues – The Doors**_

Kyle's P.O.V.

We met in front of my house early in the morning. Everything in the van was set. The food was in a small fridge, pillows and blankets were on the front seat and the drinks were on the tables. The seats in the van were set up so that four people can sit at one table, and there were four tables. There were also a few seats in the front near the driver's seat. Fatass got Butters to drive us (poor dude) and with that everything was planned out. Everybody was very excited, the girls were giggling and the guys were drinking Red Bull. It was very sunny and unusually hot. We had to wait for Craig and Elissa. Those two got so close in the last few days that I would say that Craig finally got a best friend (that isn't Clyde or Token) and strangely, it was a girl. He finally started trusting girls again.

When they finally came we when inside and took our seats. I sat with Stan, Jenna and Chocolain, Craig was sitting with Clyde, Token and Tweek, Kenny managed to fit in with Ciro, Tyler and Vinnie and Elissa was stuck with Tiffany, Faye and Ava, but I think that the girls are going to get along. All of us got prepared as Butters started the van and started going to the nearest highway. We told him drive randomly with the map (so we don't get lost) and just try to enjoy himself, maybe Melody could keep him company on the passager seat.

It was like a mad house in here. Chocolain, Jenna and Stan were telling the most random jokes ever and laughing their asses off, the girls were talking about the boys, the boys were still drinking Red Bull and spilling it on the floor (I rented this shit, goddamnit) and Craig's group was just chilling; Craig and Token were listening to some music on Token's iPod, Tweek was drinking his coffee (like he always does) and Clyde was chatting with Tiffany who was sitting right behind him. I was bored. Too bad Destiny didn't come. At least she would keep me some company. I took another look around and saw Vhin in the front seats with Cartman and with that fact I felt really sorry for her, I mean, I wouldn't want to sit with the biggest fatass ever, but wait… what? She was laughing! And so was Cartman! What the fuck? I thought that Cartman would probably tease her, he does that to every new student but not her. They were _actually_ having fun. I hope she doesn't turn into the evil motherfucker Cartman is. She's really nice and I don't want him to take advantage of her because of that.

It was soo hot! I had to take of my jacket, everybody else did. It was almost lunch time and we had to pull over somewhere. Butters drove us somewhere in the middle of a fucking desert, and then I saw a sign that said 'Route 40'. Holy shit, Butters really took us somewhere. After a few minutes there was a sign for a diner. Perfect!

"Butters, pull up at that diner." I walked towards him, almost knocking myself down from a bump.

"Are we going to eat?" he asked me all exited and full of energy. He definitely drank too coffee that Tweek gave him.

"Yes, yes we are." That was supposed to sound all dramatic and cool like in the movies but it sounded a lot better in my head.

Kat's P.O.V.

It's so boring here. Almost everyone is on that stupid road trip, including Stan. I wonder what am I going to do here, I don't know who to call or where to go. Maybe I should go in front of the school. I know the one place you wouldn't want to go is school but there're always some people in front, just chilling. I took my bike and went towards the school.

It was a perfect day for going out and just hanging out. The sky was blue and clear with about three or four small clouds. The sunshine was passing through the trees, leaving a shadow on the crystal white snow. There were a lot of people passing by the town, talking with each other and just having a good time. I think only the poor loners were home. My desire for company grew bigger. Then I saw Destiny sitting on a bench, reading Vogue. I stopped as she looked at me. I rested my bike on the side of the bench and sat next to her.

"What'cha doing?" I asked her as she put her Vogue down.

"I'm waiting for Red. We're going for a walk and then we'll probably go and sit by the school." What did I tell you!

"Can I join you? I have nothing to do and I could really use some company."

"Of course you can, you're always invited to hang with us." She pulled me closer and gave me a short but warm hug. Destiny became one of my closest friends here in South Park. Not to mention that she and Kristy are the first people I met here. I'm glad to call them my friends.

"How come you're not on the road trip?" I was surprised she didn't go. I mean, she is good friends with Kyle and I think that he's the one who organized the whole thing.

"Kyle called me while he and Jenna were still planning the whole thing but my mom didn't let me go because she doesn't know any of them and she doesn't let me go with strangers." She wasn't so happy about that. I wouldn't be either.

I remembered something! Kristy sent me a message about my essay on Facebook yesterday and I forgot to check my inbox."Des, can I please just borrow your phone for a minute? I just need to check my inbox on Facebook, it's really important."

"You're obsessed with Facebook too, huh?" She smiled. I wouldn't really call myself obsessed. "Here you go." She handed me her iPhone 4. She had Kyle on her cover picture. Hmm…

Anyways I clicked the Facebook app as it asked me to log in. After I typed in my username and password correctly (fuck yeah!) I saw that I had two new messages in my inbox. One of them was from Stan. OMG, did he ask me out or something? OK, Kat, chill down. He has a girlfriend. The message was sent to me yesterday at three in the afternoon. It was written:

_Hey Kat! :)_

_I just wanted to invite you to a road trip that Kyle and Jenna were planning. They told me to invite anybody I'd like so I thought why not you. Could you please just inform me if you're coming or not till 5 because the two just can't stop asking me about is anybody going come with me or not and it's been only 5 minutes. I'd love it if you come ;)_

Shit. Literally shit. I am soooooo dumb. Why didn't I check my Facebook yesterday? I do it, like, everyday and nothing exiting happens and now when I was supposed to I didn't. Goddamnit!

"Is everything alright?" Des noticed me hitting my own head.

"Everything is just perfect." I was sarcastic but I think she didn't notice.

Red appeared all of a sudden and it almost scared me.

"Hey girls, what's up?" She stood in front of us, blocking the sun as her shadow fell on us.

"Nothing much, Kat decided to join us." She pointed at me as I smiled so much it hurt my face.

"Cool. The more the merrier." She sat down next to Des.

"So Des, did you hear about Bebe and Colton?" Gossiping was about to start.

"Are those actually together?" She asked her with curiosity.

"I asked Bebe about it and she said that they're not together, _yet_." She highlighted the 'yet' part which meant that something was definitely going to happen.

"OMG, a new pairing! This is so exiting!" Destiny squealed out all girlish.

"I know, right?" Red reacted in the same way as she grabbed Destiny's hands and started squealing. I don't know if I could ever be so excited over a rumor, maybe if it was about me and Stan.

"I'm hungry." I spoke up. They stopped their little jump and looked at me. "How about we head to the bakery for a mini pizza? Please!" I love pizza and I could never deny it.

"Fine, I'm kind of hungry myself." Red patted her flat stomach. Damn, she's thin.

I drove those two on my bike to the bakery and when we got there it accidently fell on the floor.

"Ops…" I said dramatically as Des grinned and Red face palmed.

Out of the bakery came out Wendy. She was dressed up like something she would wear at home; grey sweatpants and a white tank top with a pink pony that shoot out a few stars. She smiled when she saw Des and Red and she approached them.

"Des, Red!" She hugged them. Then she saw me, the moment when her smile turned into a dangerous look. Then her famous 'deadly look' was pointed at me.

"Can I talk to you?" She pulled me away from the girls and behind the bakery. At the least expected moment I felt a strong hit on my check. More like a slap. Whatever it was it hurt like hell. I turned to see Wendy's anger staring right at me.

"Listen, bitch! Whatever you and Stan had in that car was and is nothing and doesn't change the fact that you are nothing to him!" She was angry as fuck. Her face was all red from the anger. "And if you ever try to do something like that again, I'll make sure your stay in South Park won't be pleasant!" She rushed off and left me in the alley. I better watch out, who knows what she can be capable of.

Clyde's P.O.V.

Butters parked us in front of a diner in the middle of nowhere. Where the hell are we? Why the hell did Butters drive us _here_? Well, at least we can eat now. I'm _really_ hungry. I could eat literally anything. I got out of the van and automatically it turned from winter to summer. It's fucking hot out here. I had to take off my jacket, I just had to! And so did Craig ans Token just rolled up his sleeves. They weren't so exited they finally landed as I was (I'm gonna get some motherfucking food!). We waited for others to come out so we can go in.

Ciro, Vinnie, Kenny, Brian and Tyler were getting along as if they've known each other for years. They were just laughing and having a blast. And so were the girls. Tiffany and Elissa actually got really close with each other. I honestly think they'll become best friends in time. Those two were coming out of the van, both giggling.

After that night at Heidi's house there have been rumors about our 'relationship' and just make things straight, yes, we are dating and I'm fucking proud. She's just too good to be true. We can hang out for hours and never get bored. Tiffany waved to me and started running towards me with her arm open wide and so I opened mine. It was supposed to be dramatic and beautiful just like in the movies when couples meet after a while but right before Tiffany landed in my arms she tripped over a rock and landed on the floor. Elissa, Token and Craig were dying out of laughter (seeing Craig laughing is like seeing a dog walking on two legs. I helped her up and she hugged me tightly.

She started laughing in my ear "I'm such a klutz."

"Yes, you are but you're my klutz." I kissed her lightly. Aww… we're so cute.

Tiffany and I stood normally facing the rest of the group when we saw Kyle coming towards us. "Hey guys, is everybody here?" I looked around but didn't notice that anyone was missing.

"Where's Tweek?" Elissa spoke up. Oh yeah, forgot about him.

We saw Tweek coming out of the van last, shivering more than usual. "What's the matter, Tweek?" Token asked him.

"T-there's n-no more c-coffee." He came walked slowly and stood next to Elissa.

Elissa grabbed the upper part of his arm and pulled him to the diner. "Then we'll get some more, don't worry."

We followed them, Stan, Kyle, Jenna and Chocolain inside. The second I came in a smell caught my attention.

"OMG, Token, they have tacos here!" I was jumping all over the place as Token kept me down.

"It's OK, Clyde. Calm down." We sat at a booth, me and Tiffany on one side and Craig and Token on the other. When the waitress came all of us ordered some tacos and Craig said that he'll give his to me. Yay! I took out a small water bottle out of my jacket's pocket (anything can fit in) and started drinking some ice cold water.

Token broke the silence "Did you guys know that Jenna and Kyle are together?"

With those words I spited out the water that was still in my mouth. That news was too shocking to hear since I have a crush on her. I mean, who doesn't? Almost every guy has a crush on her because she's so fucking hot. She had a few interests but she hasn't had a boyfriend since Craig. When Token told the big news his eyes widened and his mouth was in a 'o' position. After their break up he still hasn't moved on, he just thinks that all bitches. I really hope some girl can change his mind but until then bitches still love me.

"There they are." He pointed behind me. I turned and Craig learned closer to Token so he can see over Tiffany's shoulder. And there they were: Kyle's hand around her as she kissed him on the cheek. I can't believe that out of all people she found Kyle, the Jewish nerd and not me, the hot jock and chick magnet.

"They're pretty cute." Tiffany spoke up when she turned to them but when she turned back only those 'dude, seriously?' looks awaited her.

After a few conversations and after eating a few tacos (which were delicious) we got back to the van. After everybody got inside we continued our drive. I sat next to Craig like I did the first time (cuz we're BFFs, duuuh). Everybody in the van was asleep except for Ava, me and Butters. We drove down the route for about 30 minutes when we saw a raven-haired boy hitchhiking on the end of the road. When we got closer I recognized him completely.

"Butters, stop the van!" I ran forward and told him as he parked the van on the side.

"Is it a problem if I ask why? It's not the hitchhiker is it?" When we stopped he pulled me by the sleeve.

"As a matter of fact it is." I replied and went outside before he could say anything.

I ran outside and lightly pushed the hitchhiker. "Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" I smiled.

His red eyes shined on me. "Just taking a walk."

Elissa's P.O.V.

Everybody around me is sleeping, but I don't feel tired at all. Ava, who is sleeping next to me, is snoring like a fucking pig. About five minutes ago Clyde told Butters to stop so he can take a leak or something. Where the fuck is he? I can't see out the window because of the curtains and if I open them the light would wake up all the girls. I'm just wondering what the hell is taking him so long, has he got his dick stuck in a cactus or something, I mean _seriously_!

I heard footsteps on the entrance and saw Clyde coming up, but he wasn't alone. A tall dark haired muscular boy came after him. The only weird thing about him was the fact that he had red shiny eyes. I've, honestly, never seen someone with red eyes until now. I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper (better said, Ava's but she owes me after this) when they noticed me while they were passing by.

"Are you the only one awake?" Clyde sat on the small spot still left on my seat since Ava's legs took place on my seat as well. The red-eyed guy was standing next to him.

"Pretty much." I took out my hand and offered it to the unknown dude. "I'm Elissa."

His slightly threatening expression turned into a friendly smile. "Damien." He shook my hand. Goddamn, he's warm. It's like something burning inside him.

"He's the one who lets us have band practice at his uncle's place." Clyde tried to give him a quick noogie but failed when Damien stepped away where Clyde couldn't reach him.

As I got to meet Damien everybody in the bus started waking up. Ciro, Kenny, Brian, Vinnie and Tyler were holding their stomachs in pain. Tyler ran pass us and to Butters.

"Butters, please _please_ stop the bus, the guys don't feel so good." He was begging him, still holding his stomach.

"Oh, hamburgers! I don't want you fellas to barf." Butters pulled over, _again_.

The guys rushed outside and started puking all over the place. I think they drank too much. Yep, that's _definitely_ the reason.

Kyle got up from his seat and walked up to Butters. "Butters, how about we go home? I don't want them to get even worse."

"No problem, Kyle. Next destination: home!" Butters saluted him and turned to the wheel.

The atmosphere in the van was pretty good. I was still talking to Damien while Clyde already got back to his seat, Tiffany was checking Damien out, Ava was still snoring (_God_), Token and Craig were talking about music while Clyde was jumping around them, Jenna and Chocolain were eating some Oreos and Faye was outside holding Kenny's hood while he was puking.

Stan came to Kyle, while fixing his hat. "Dude, are going home?"

"We have to, I don't want to be responsible if something happens to them. Look, dude, we'll go on the road trip some other time, but next time I'm inviting less people!" Kyle walked back to his seat in anger.

"Oh, well." At the same time Stan was turning around to go back Faye was coming up inside as she tripped and Stan caught her.

"Thanks, man." She stood up straight and blushed.

"No problem, any time." He grinned as he walked off. Faye almost fell again after he left.

After a few laughs with Damien I saw a sign saying 'Welcome to Denver'. Yes! We're finally home.

Destiny's P.O.V.

It hasn't been this hot ever since I got here in South Park. I was actually convinced for a second that it was spring and not fall but unfortunately, it's only September. The naked trees were lined up one by one leading the way to the school by the sidewalk. Leaves were piled up on the side although it was impossible to not step on one. We sat on an empty bench while people were passing us by.

Kat was acting strangely ever since she talked with Wendy. What did they talk about? She's been absent mined since.

"Kat, hello?" I waved in front of her eyes when she finally noticed.

"Ugh… sorry. What were you saying?" She looked at us like nothing happened.

Red was worried. "Kat, are you OK?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're so quiet since you talked with Wendy. Did she say something or what?" I didn't hesitate to ask.

"NO! I mean… I'm fine. Everything is OK." She was so strange.

"Fine then. Is that Audrey?" I laid my eyes on a girl with dark brown wavy hair with light brown highlights wearing a gray long sleeve shirt over a spaghetti string green undershirt pulled down enough to cling onto her hips and dark blue skinny jeans walking towards us listening to her iPod

"Audie!" Kat screamed with joy and ran to her in a huge hug that almost knocked her down. Audrey and Kat met, like, two days ago and they're already best friends. Don't get it? Me neither. The both of them walked back to us.

"Hello, girls!" Audrey greeted us. I like Audrey but there's something about her that I'm not fond of. Honestly, I don't know why. Red and I waved to her.

"I have to tell you something." She dragged her away from us across the road. She started whispering in her ear.

"I don't understand how can someone become best friends when they know each other for about a week." Red spoke up. "I never connected with someone that quickly."

"Neither did I. Maybe they just found something in each other that connected then so fast." I looked at her. She was staring at them. I think she felt sorry for herself, that she couldn't be so close with any of the new students. I liked Red very much. She's always so positive and nice to everyone. I think she deserves to have a best friend.

After a few 'OMGs' and giggles they came back and stood in front of us but not for long.

"Hey girls, were going for some ice-cream, you want to come?" Kat asked us. I looked at Red and from her expression I knew our answer.

"Nah, we'll stay here. You two go without us." I told them.

"OK then. See you later!" They left down the sidewalk to the nearest store.

My phone played a short tune, warning me I got a message. I took out my phone from my pocket and checked the message.

_From: Kyle_

_Message: We're heading back home because the guys got sick. When we drive them to the hospital we're probably stay outside some more so if you're free come join us. _

To: Kyle

Message: I'm with Red. When are going to come?

_From: Kyle_

_Message: Come to Stan's house in 20 minutes. _

"What's up, Des?" Red leaned to see my face.

"The road trip is over and they're coming back. You wanna meet with them?"

Red sighed. "Sure." She got up. "Where are we meeting them?"

"Stan's house. I'm gonna tell Kat, you message Wendy." She nodded as the both of us started typing on our phones.

To: Kat

Message: Hey guuurl, Stan and the guys are coming back sooner because someone got sick or something.

_From: Kat_

_Message: Hey biatch! ;3 They are? When, where?_

To: Kat

Message: Stan's house, in about 20 minutes.

_From: Kat_

_Message: We'll be there! I gotta greet my honey bunny. ;)_

To: Kat

Message: Hahahah, meet you there. :*

"Wendy will be late. Are those two coming?" Red rested her back on the bench.

I smiled. "Of course they are."

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Hot chocolate time! I just love some hot chocolate on a cold day. Unfortunately, it isn't such cold day today. It's actually pretty hot. God, I hate hot days! I just want to live in Switzerland and drink hot chocolate while I'm freezing my ass off. But still, hot chocolate _is_ hot chocolate. My plan for today was just to sit around the house and later watch Titanic on TV. I heard that there's Titanic 3D in cinemas. That would actually make a pretty good date. Maybe I should ask Kenny ou- Goddamnit, why am I always thinking about him? I mean, he's so handsome and sweet _and_ sexy… I should totally tell him but God knows what he will think of me. I hope he likes me, though.

There was a knock on the door. I got up from the sofa and opened the door. It was Lola.

"Get dressed! We're taking a walk." She stood outside in a green jacket and dark blue jeans.

"Why?" I rubbed my eyes. I _really_ didn't feel like taking a walk in this heat.

"Because you can't sit on your ass all day and watch some stupid cheesy movies. You're new in this town and you got to prove yourself around here."

"But… ugh, fine." I took my over-sized pink sweater, put on my flats and followed Lola outside.

"Left or right?" Lola asked me while stretching herself. She was in a active mood. I pointed left (even though I didn't give a fuck) and Lola pulled me to walk with her.

We were talking about the drama class as we saw a large van outside of Stan's house. We rushed to see what was going on and we saw Faye, Clyde, Elissa, Stan, Kyle, Jenna and the rest of the group that went to the field trip. I ran towards Clyde in a friendly hug. Clyde and I have a brother/sister relationship so that's why we're so close.

"Weren't you guys supposed to be on the road trip for a few days?" I asked him.

"Some of the guys got sick so we had to cancel." He was disappointed telling from his expression.

I saw Kenny coming out of the van. It would have been a great thing if he wasn't almost falling at his every step. He came up to me and fell but I caught him.

"Bonnie, could you, please, help me get home? I feel terrible." He grabbed me by the shoulder, barely keeping his balance. Strange… why would he ask me, out of all people? I didn't hesitate to help him.

"Man, what happened?" I out his hand around my neck and kept him standing.

"I don't know. Maybe… nah!" He looked at the guys and grinned.

We started to walk to his house. "So, how was the road trip?" I asked him.

"It was awesome! Too bad you weren't there." He winked. I was blushing. I can't believe that my crush likes me. The butterflies in my stomach have gone wild. I don't know if it was butterflies in his stomach but he was holding it tightly.

We arrived in front of his house. It was smaller than I expected. There were broken beer bottles around the house and almost every window was also broken.

"Do you want me to stay with you or should I go?"

He smiled. "Of course you can stay. You're always welcome to be at my place." He tried to hug me but instead of actually hugging me he fell on me. I laughed at his failed attempt and he smiled widely.

Kenny's phone was ringing 'Sex Bomb'. I suspect that's his ringtone, it totally describes him in a way. He picked up his old Nokia to see who it was. It was Kyle.

"What is it?" He answered him with a cranky voice.

"_Kenny! You guys have to get to the hospital right now!_" Kyle was nervously yelling so loud I could hear him. Kenny's eyes widened.

"Wh-what happened?" He gulped.

"It's Craig! He got hit by the van and he's bleeding bad and he isn't moving at all!"

**This is my attempt of a cliff-hanger. **

**What's going to happen to Craig? Find out in the next chapter!**

**By the way, is anybody's OC interested in entering the school's drama club? If you are leave it in a review or PM. **

**See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends

**Hello my dear readers**

**Accepted OC are:**

**Avery Broudwell (xXxThatOneGirlxXx)**

**Brianna Hayes (XxUnwrittenxX)**

**Yes, I'm still accepting. Weird, isn't it?**

**I forgot to ask this before, what do you think of the song selection? Do you even listen to it while you're reading? Sometime the lyrics have nothing to do with the story but it really sets the mood and gives the story a better atmosphere so I prefer you listen to it or if you don't like that kind of genre of music, listen to some other song. And also, do you want to see any of your favorite artists on here? Please leave that in the review, it means a lot to me (for the ones who haven't).**

**And please, guys don't be mad if you didn't get your P.O.V. yet or if you aren't mentioned that much in the story. I have **_**a lot of**_** OCs to use so be patient. Also, I have something to say about the P.O.V.s below the story.**

**Enjoy chapter 8!**

_**You Found Me – The Fray**_

Audrey's P.O.V.

Today was supposed to be great. The gang was going on a road trip, having a wonderful time and just getting away from any worries. But it ended in disaster. Tears were coming from my eyes even though I didn't know him that well. Everybody who was in front of that door was at the edge of their nerves. Clyde was sitting and covering his face, hiding his face but his moans and heavy breathing was still heard. Token's eyes were completely wet as he was hanging Clyde some tissues, one after another until there was a big pile next to him. Tiffany was holding Elissa tightly in her arms but she couldn't stop the fact that Elissa was crying more than anybody there. Jenna's tears were running down her cheeks slowly as Kyle was brushing them away. Heavy breathing was also heard from Red and Tweek while Destiny was keeping him calm. Stan was staring at the ceiling, his thoughts wondering off to different places while Wendy was resting on his shoulder. Kat and Butters were sitting on the floor, both biting their lips in frustration.

Everybody was frustrated. Craig could be dead with all the blood he lost. He wasn't moving at all, who knows what happened to him. I've never been this upset before, this really hurt me. Because it's Craig? Could be.

The doctor came out of his room. All of us got up and looked at him immediately.

"Is he OK, doctor? He's not dead, is he?" Token managed to ask the doctor while cleaning his throat.

"He lost a lot of blood but he's not dead, he's just unconscious. He'll recover soon, no need to worry. Could you kids just tell me what happened to him?" He pulled up his glasses.

"Butters ran over him!" Somebody yelled out.

"I didn't see him, I swear! It was an accident, I didn't want to kill _or_ hurt him." He played with thumps nervously.

"You didn't kill him, son. You just hit him and caused a few damages." The doctor tapped his shoulder.

"When will he be able to go home, doc?" Elissa was fighting her tears.

"I don't know about that yet. Depends on how fast he'll heal." He walked down the hallway, leaving us there to think about everything.

After some time everybody left and only Clyde, Elissa, Token, Tiffany and I stayed.

"Hey guys!" We saw a girl with dark chocolate brown hair long to the bottom of her bra strap and side bangs in her red skinny jeans, an oversized black jacket running through the hall towards us. It was Maranda.

"Oh my gosh! When I got your message, Clyde, I rushed right over! Is he OK?" She was in total panic. It was obvious she cares about him, too. Competition, I see…

"He's alright. Everything is OK, now." Clyde brushed away his tears. She walked up to him and gave him a tight hug.

The nurse came out of Craig's room and offered us to come in and see him and so we did. The view was terrible. Craig was lying in bed like he was in a coma. There were a few stitches on his arms and huge wounds also on his arms and chest. He also had an awfully big bruise on his head. He really wasn't in a good state. This was the first time I've seen him without his blue hat which he always wears. He looked so different, so innocent and cute (not looking at the bruises and shit). After some time we decided to leave.

When we got out it was night time already. Token offered us all a ride home. He dropped me off first. My parents greeted me as I ran upstairs. I was still kind of freaked out by the accident. And the fact that there is a girl who has a crush on him that's not me! I had to take my mind off everything so took out my Mac and logged into my Facebook account.

The first story on my news feed were pictures Bebe posted of her and Colton making out on a bench. Are those two getting serious? I'm not jealous I'm just asking. They're such a weird couple, though. I'm not the only one who thinks that. I was talking to Adian the other day about it and she had the same opinion.

I scrolled a little more and saw a new album of photos 'Awesome road trip! :3' that was added by Chocolain. I opened it and took a look of the photos. It seems like they were really having a good time. Only one thing… who was the dark-haired tall creepy dude sitting by Elissa? He wasn't tagged so I couldn't see what his name is.

After a few rounds of Pacman I decided to call it a night. Tomorrow is Sunday and after that we have a few days free to ourselves. Yay! Maybe I should give Elissa a call tomorrow.

Ciro's P.O.V.

"Is the pizza ready?" Harper has yelling from the dining room, while texting her mom that she'll eat lunch at my house.

"Almost, Lulu" I yelled back. Harper is one of my closest friends here in South Park. She's sweet, friendly, crazy, awesome and just a complete weirdo (in a good way).

I took out the pizza out of the oven and cut her on six slices. I put two slices on each plate and took them with me as I joined Harper in the dining room. My mum had the night shift so I had the night to myself. I was the first to actually get better after the whole road trip thing. I was still a bit dizzy but when I do what I do best I always feel better. Tiffany called me and told me about Craig's accident because I went home before it happened but she told me that he was OK now. Thank God!

Harper grinned with joy as she took a bite of the pizza. "Oh my God, you _are_ good." Pizza crumbs were falling from her mouth while she was talking.

I put my finger on her mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" I warned her. Well, I can't get pizza crumbs all over the new carpet. She just smiled.

There was a knock on the door. I put my pizza down and rushed to the hall. I opened the door and laid my eyes on a gorgeous girl with really bright yellow hair that is straight and dark green eyes. She was a little bit smaller than the average teenage girl, and she also has a deep scar on her forehead. She was wearing a thick golden yellow sweater with 'Bellinda' written on it in cursive, along with light blue jeans and yellow sparkly boots. On top she had a bright yellow sparkly hat. Without any doubt, it was Bellinda.

She hugged me lightly and let me go fast. She was still kind of shy around me. She was all alone at school so I decided to call her over. I hope we'll get to know her better.

I showed her the way to the dining room where she sat next to Harper. Harper greeted her with a handshake when I got Bellinda a plate and a slice of my pizza. I wanted to get to know her better so I decided to ask her some questions.

"So, Bellinda, where do you come from?" I started.

She looked down. "Tennessee. My mother is Japanese and my father is Russian."

Harper looked at her in shook. "Wow, you don't look like that at all. You're actually pretty cute."

Bellinda blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"Do you have any hobbies?" I asked her again.

"Well, I like to play my piano and sing. I also have a black belt in karate." She was still looking down.

"Jesus, you just keep surprising us. I better never get in a fight with you." All three of us laughed at Harper's statement.

"Let's cut the boring questions and get to the more exiting ones. Do you have a crush on someone here in South Park?" Harper laid the empty plate on the table as a sigh to me to take it to the kitchen but I didn't. Well, I'm not gonna miss out on this!

Bellinda first looked at her then just started to look around the room, avoiding any eye-contact with us.

"OMG, who is it?" Harper leaned in closer to her so she can hear her better.

"I can't tell you. You'd think I'm stupid." She was staring at the plate.

"Oh, pleeeeeeease. We won't. We all have differe-"

"Cartman!" Bellinda cleared her throat, looking for our reaction.

"He's not so bad. I think he's cool. Ciro?" Harper waved her arms in front of me but I didn't respond.

Honestly, I have a crush on Cartman in a disturbing way but I would never admit it to anyone. I have no idea why I find myself attracted to that fat bastard but its there. When he gets me all pissed off I just want to either punch the bastard or kiss him raw. Oh God, why?

I felt a strong hit on the head. "Ciro, are you awake?" Harper shook me.

"I'm here. You didn't have to hit me." I grabbed my head.

"Sorry, man." She hugged me tightly. All of a sudden we heard a loud noise coming from outside. We looked through the window and saw rain pouring down, drop by drop in incredible speed. Loud thunder struck again as both of the girls glued themselves to me in fear.

I feel bad for the suckers on this rain.

Faye's P.O.V.

Goddamnit, why did I have to go out on this storm?

I was going to Destiny's house when I the rain just started to pour down like crazy. Sitting here alone, in the middle of a forest, there was only one explanation: I was lost. I hurt my leg really bad when I fell while I was running. And there it was, blood. Staring me right in the face. Coming from my foot and out of my smudged green converse shoes. I could barely take that pain, it was all on my mind. I started to see what caused the bleeding and out of the shoes I pulled out a thick but small piece of a branch but it was still big enough to cause the bleeding. My foot hurts so much I can't stand up. Rain is falling on my head and into my clothes, making me look like I jumped into a river. There was no way out.

Then it stopped, the rain stopped falling on me as a shadow fell down on me. I looked up to see who my rescuer was. It was the one and only Stan Marsh. With an umbrella! He sat on his knee, making his pants all dirty but he didn't care much.

"Faye? What the hell are you doing here so late?" He was holding the umbrella above us.

I brushed away the tears and responded quietly. "I got caught in the storm and them I… the branch… I hurt myself." I mumbled.

He took a quick look at my foot. "Uhh… that looks bad. How long away are you from here?"

I told him the truth. "Four streets away." I gulped.

"Man. Look, we're gonna go to my place now. My parents are a wedding and my sister is at a party so you don't need to worry about anything, you're gonna stay the night and I'll take you home in the morning when your foot gets better, OK?" He took my hand and put it around his neck to keep me balanced as we walked out of the forest. When passing two houses we finally got to his door. He unlocked it and entered. I stood at the wall, holding myself to it.

"Do you want to take a shower? You've been sitting there in the mud, and you should clean the wound." Stan helped me upstairs and showed me to the bathroom. He gave his sister's PJs (which were a little big for me).

As I watched all the dirty water going down the drain I started to think how nice Stan is. The first time I saw him I just thought he was another jock with high standards, the one who would only date good-looking cheerleaders and have a horrible attitude for less popular people (even though, I had a crush on him). But he's a great guy. Not just anyone would take you home when they saw you in the middle of a forest, war away from home. I like him even more than I did before.

I quickly finished my bathing. Usually I sing but I really didn't want to embarrass myself. I used the towel he gave me to dry myself, put one the PJs (which was almost falling off me) and entered his bedroom. He was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue sweatpants which I suspect are his PJs as he was sitting on his bed for two people.

"So, this is where you'll sleep and since my sister's and parent's room is locked I'll be sleeping on the couch so if you need anything you know where I am." He was passing by me to leave the room when I grabbed his hand.

"We can be in the same bed. It's not a problem to me." I smiled at his and he responded the same way.

We sat on the bed as the conversation started. "How about we ask each other random questions?" He was playing with the sky blue blanket he almost took with him downstairs.

"OK, me first! So… are you a morning person?" I asked him the first thing that popped in my mind.

"Oh, definitely not!" He laid down a little more. "Hmm… what are your turn ons?"

"First of all is that the guy has a sense of humor, that he's a good guy and good looks. And maybe that he likes Young Money." I winked. "Your turn offs?"

"Stinky breath. And mean, obsessive girls." He covered his shoulders with the blanket. "Are you a virgin?" He kept himself from laughing.

I raised my eyebrow. "What the fuck?" I face palmed. "Yes, I am, for your information. Are you?" I hit him on the head with the pillow that was on my side of the large bed.

"Honestly, no." He smirked.

"What? With whom did you do it the first time?" I couldn't help myself.

"The only thing I'm going to say to that is that it wasn't Wendy." He rested his head on the pillow.

"But you have to answer!" I hit him with the pillow again.

"You have to win me in a pillow fight, first." And so I did, after a ten-minute pillow fight when I knocked him off the bed but he still refused to tell me.

We talked for hours until we realized it was three in the morning when we decided to finally sleep. With a struggle from all the laughing I finally felt my eyes closing completely and my mind shutting down.

I'm glad Stan found me all alone.

Vinnie's P.O.V.

This is the last time I borrowing Brian my Call of Duty game. When I got it back it was all scratched out and it had a few ketchup stains on it. And how am I supposed to survive without my Call of Duty? I can't go a day without my baby!

Yesterday I got a call from one of my best friends back in New York, Christy Parkers. She's a big reminder that I miss home so much but I can't go back. I've got a rough past back there and I can't take any risks of the police catching me.

Maybe I should visit Kenny this afternoon. He said he was going to just sit down and watch the marathon of Archer so why not join him? He lives on the other side of town so I have to go through Main Street. When turning from Brian's street to Main Street snow started to fall. It wasn't that much. From the stories I've heard here this was nothing to compare with the famous storms in this mountain town. Small snowflakes were falling slowly as I walked in the rhythm of a Kanye West song. Walking by the town cinema I saw a familiar blonde girl texting n her pink Blackberry. Our eyes met.

"Vinnie?" She pulled the sleeve on my jacket.

"Bebe?" Recognizing her girly voice wasn't hard. "What do you want?"

She quickly looked back at her phone and put her hand in her back pocket of her dark blue skinny jeans. "Why would I want anything for you?"

"Maybe because I'm a hardcore gansta, bitch!" I started doing the most random rapper moves I could think of and Bebe smiled lightly.

"Stop it! You look like an ass!" She pushed me but I didn't stop, just to tease her a bit. She stared at me for a while and when I least expected she started to tickle me around the waist and I was begging her to stop.

"OK, OK! I'll stop! Just do tickle me." I yelled and she stopped "Why are you even here?"

Her hand went through her curly golden locks of hair. "I was supposed to be on a date with Colton, but he canceled. And I already bought the fucking tickets!" She expressed her anger by pulling the tickets out of her pocket and throwing them on the floor.

I picked them up. "Do you want me to go with you to the movie? I mean, since you already spent your money." I took her hand but she pulled it away.

"OK, but just because I don't want to waist the money!" I nodded and put my hand around her waist but she sighed and crossed her hands.

We watched Rock of Ages which wasn't really interesting to Bebe because she was texting someone through the whole movie.

After the movie finished I decided to walk her home. "So, what was your favorite part of the movie?" I tested her.

"Oh, umm… when they were singing." She answered quickly.

"It was a musical, they were singing the _whole_ time." She looked at me and gulped. "Who were you texting?"

"None of your business!" She moved away from me but I got closer and put my hand around her neck .

"Oh, c'mon! You can tell _me_." I was convincing her to tell me, so she did.

"_Fine_, I broke up with Colton!" She rolled her eyes and I looked at her in shock.

"What? _Why_? Because he didn't come?" I asked her. That would be a _really_ stupid reason for a break up.

She rolled her eyes again. "Of course not, he was getting boring. But he isn't really my type anyway, so I didn't want to lead him on."

I got to know her better and she's not the bitch everybody thinks she is. She's trustworthy and beautiful. Wow, do I have a crush on her? Shit.

We stopped in front of her house at the front door.

"Thanks for the company." She tapped my shoulder as she took out her keys out of her jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

"No problem, I'm always here for you." I leaned closer to her, hoping for a peck on the lips, but she closed the door in my face. What a moment killer.

Stan's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly and covered them from the light bursting from the window. It was morning already and my head hurts. I took a small cigarette box from the closet floor and hid it in my pocket.

I was slowly going down the stairs as I rubbed my eyes and stepped towards the kitchen as I do every morning. I made myself a bowl of cereal, took a cigarette from the box and took a smoke as I ate. Strange… I wonder why my parents and Shelly back. Maybe they're sleeping or something, I just didn't notice them.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs as I quickly threw the cigarette in the trash but it wasn't needed. It was just Faye. I completely forgot that she slept here last night.

Her brown hair with light highlights was completely fizzy and out of place, her eyeliner and mascara was smudged under her eyes and the PJs were hanging from her, revealing a lot of skin. She sat on the chair next to me and tried to comb her hand with her fingers.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her as I got up and started making another bowl of cereal.

"Well, I guess." She rested her head on the table and I brought her the bowl. She took a spoonful and coughed lightly.

"How's the wound?" I checked the clock on my phone. It was 8 in the morning and my parents already left for work and Shelly was on one of her classes in Denver. The moment I put my phone back down on the table it vibrated twice as a sigh that I got a message.

Faye slowly went through the wound with her fingers and replied. "It still hurts a bit but it's better than yesterday."

I picked up the phone to check the message.

_From: Kenny_

_Message: There's a party tonight at Stark's Pond at 8. Be there! _

Oh, those beginning of the year parties! Nothing more than everybody getting wasted or having sex in the small cabins in the woods that were built a year ago for tourists but with no luck so they were abandoned. They were crap if you weren't single. I have been dating Wendy for centuries but we were on-again-off-again. Honestly, I don't even like her anymore, I just want to break up because, like I said yesterday, I don't like obsessive girls and that is a great definition to describe Wendy.

"You're going to the party tonight?" I asked Faye as I was typing Kenny a message.

"The one at Stark's Pond? I'm probably going with Destiny, Red, Wendy and Bebe. With who are you going with?"

"Yes. I'm going with Kenny, Kyle, Jenna and Cartman." I replied when I finished typing.

To: Kenny

Message: Meet you at Kyle's house at 7.45

To: Kyle; Jenna; Fatass

Message: Be in front of Kyle's house for the party at 7.45!

Faye looked at the clock and rushed upstairs while screaming: "Jesus Christ, I have to go home! My parents are going to be pissed!"

After 5 minutes she ran downstairs in her clothes which were still dirty from last night. She opened the front door but before she stepped outside she said to me happily. "Hey, Stan! Thanks for finding me!"

**This chapter kind of sucks but it will get better! **

**I was thinking of canceling the whole character P.O.V.s and just write the story in 'nobody's P.O.V.'. What do you think about that? Leave your opinion on that please!**

**The next chapter will basically be the party, and let me just say there will be action.**

**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO FILLED THE SECOND FORM, MEANS A LOT! :)**

**Stay tuned for chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9: New Feelings

**Welcome back!**

**So I decided to write in a non-P.O.V. way because it's waaaaay easier and it's going to be waaaaaay better. **

**Accepted OCs: **

**Talia Andrews (styleluver123)**

**Ashley Vanros (RainbowsAfterRain)**

**This chapter is just going to be the party, which is going to be pretty wild. Only a scene or two will be away from the whole party.**

**Let's get to the story then!**

_**Pour Some Sugar on Me – Def Leppard**_

Loud music was coming from the middle of the forest. Music was followed by loud girly screams and laughter. Every year, on the second Monday, a group of teens from South Park High would gather at Stark's Pond for a celebration of a new school year together. Two or three students would organize the whole thing and this year it was Elissa, Red and Token. All of them were assigned for bringing one thing. Elissa had booze, Token had music and Red had decorations (tables, chairs and so, not really something someone would actually can decorations). Even though Elissa wasn't much of a drinker she managed to get _a lot_ of beer. Red, with the help of her boyfriend Kevin and his friends, brought a few benches from the old park on the other side of South Park. Token borrowed a few CDs from Clyde, which included everything from today's techno and party song like Pitbull to old 80's glam metal jams like Def Leppard.

The trio prepared the party location in only two hours when they decided to take a few beers and sit by the pond before the guests started to arrive. After a few empty beer cans being thrown in the big black plastic bag Red got more and more people started to show up. Girls were mostly dressed in miniskirts which were a bit too mini and strapless tops with awfully high heels in which they could barely walk. The guys were dressed like they were going to the mall or to watch the game at someone's house, just plain as usual, and totally separate from the girls. Music was playing as maximum volume while most of them were dancing but some were more interested into getting near someone.

Elissa was sitting at the wooden 'bar' but she wasn't looking forward to the constant flirting and pickup lines that were thrown at her. She was disappointed in a way because she expected one person to come but she hasn't led an eye on that person the whole time she's been here. The picture of that person was running through her mind over and over again as she berried herself deep within her thoughts. A sudden tap on her shoulder was felt as she turned fast to see who it was. It was her person! He appeared! The butterflies in her stomach when wild and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Tweek, you made it!" She hugged him tightly, still feeling his shivers going through her.

"Oh, Jesus. I almost got lost but the Destiny girl showed me the way. She could have led me in the wrong direction, or maybe-"Elissa stopped him by putting a finger on his mouth.

"But she didn't, did she?" She pulled him to the dance floor. "Tell me Tweek: do you feel like dancing?"

Tweek began to shiver even more than he did before as his pulse was rising. "What if I step on someone's foot and injure then? Or hurt someone with my elbow? TOO MUCH PRESSURE, MAN!" He was fighting not to go any further but he gave up after a few hard pulls.

"I'll show you how to dance. You won't hurt _anyone_." She grabbed his hands tightly and started swinging to the beat of the song. Tweek was concentrating to follow her moves.

"Promise?" He grabbed her hands tightly and she just replied: "Promise!"

On the other side of the party thing weren't going too well.

Stan couldn't take it anymore. Every look that wasn't on her Wendy would start an argument after another, making him feel annoyed and awkward. As girls passed by him, while he had to listen one of the boring stories Wendy was telling, he was barely keeping himself from looking at them. He was fighting his manly instinct hard. Then he resisted, he looked at a group of girls giggling next to him when he got the biggest slap he ever felt in his whole life. Wendy was pushing his boundaries over the top and now she did it. Something in Stan snapped. Exploded. That was the last straw he took from the overly-attached girlfriend.

"That's enough! You really did it now, Wendy!" He turned to leave the girl in the crowd but she pulled him back angrily.

"Stan, where do you think you're going? You can leave me!" She was pushing him over the limit more and more.

"On the contrary, I can! We're over, Wendy! I don't want anything to do with you!" He continued as she sat on the floor, her eyes barely still dry but not for long. She knew she broke everything they still had. She finally got it to her head that Stan wasn't her doll anymore.

Stan sat on the nearest bench, covering his face in frustration._ I finally got rid of her_, he thought to himself, _it's finally over_. The slight smile appeared on his face but the silence was broken by a friendly voice.

"Stan? Are you OK?" He looked at the friendly stranger and by the apple red hair he knew it was Kat Bruns. Kat was one of the sweetest girls in South Park. She's known for her bubbly attitude and great sense of humor which everybody loved. She was nice to everyone, including Cartman which is very hard.

Stan sighed deeply and looked at her with joy. He thought highly of her and he admired her positive attitude. It was something rare in his life and she shined a whole new light. "I'm better than fine. Honestly, I'm a whole new person!" He showed his smile proudly.

Kat smiled and tapped his shoulder. She loved seeing people in a good mood. "Slow down, cowboy. How come?"

He decided to open up to Kat. After all, she's a great girl, why not? "I finally broke up with Wendy. I feel so much better now!" With those words said, Kat smiled widely. Stan, her crush, breaking up with his girlfriend was the pepperoni to her pizza. She couldn't help but express her happiness.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy with it." She was happier about the fact they broke up. She could finally get closer to him.

His mind was occupied with everything he could do now that he's single again. He hasn't felt freedom like this since the time Wendy broke up with him for Craig, who wasn't interested in her at all so she took Stan back and it led to this. Stan promised himself that he wasn't going to fall under Wendy's begs again. He decided to open himself to the public, or better said the chicks.

"Hey, you want a beer or something?" Stan asked Kat to brighten up the situation.

Kat was going against drinking tonight but she wanted to prove herself to Stan. "A beer would be great." As she watched Stan walking to the bar that was led by the cute but naïve Butters she started to remember that night in the car during Token's party. She remembered the chemistry they shared and how happy it made her. And now that Stan is single again she doesn't have to stay away from Wendy, especially after what happened at the bakery. Should she tell Stan about the threats Wendy threw at her?

"Here you go." Stan put a bottle of cheap but delicious beer in her hands as he sat next to her and took a sip of the cold beer.

"Thanks." She followed him in drinking. The beer was refreshing even though it was cold outside.

"I can't believe that Clyde found someone who is as wacky as him." Stan mumbled to Kat as he stared at Clyde and Tiffany who were chasing after each other and laughing the whole time. Those two reminded him how fun it was being in a relationship with someone he was madly in love with. He smiled widely.

"They are adorable. I wish I had a boyfriend like that." She was a kind of person who would fantasize about a perfect relationship. Almost like every other girl. Holding hands, kissing, cuddling… it was all so great to watch but even better to actually do. Jealousy would appear at every couple and in this case it was Clyde and Tiffany.

"You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" Stan asked her with a grin on his face. He wasn't really that type of a guy but he wasn't a womanizer either.

Kat felt a bit nervous but she decided to say something. "Kinda, but I know _a lot_ of girls who are more love sick than me."

Stan tapped his feet to the beat of the song Pour Some Sugar on Me which was already near the first chorus.

At the time on the other side of the party things were getting wild. A couple was _really_ getting it on. The guy was carrying the girl on his hand while she had her hands around him while locking lips with him wildly. They were both drunk as hell and were ready for anything. The couple was Kenny and Bonnie.

Being drunk was very unusual for Bonnie. Bonnie was the _real_ hopeless romantic and girly-girl. She's the type who watches cheesy romance movies and cries uncontrollably at weddings. Kenny was the complete seperate of Bonnie. He was somewhat of a whore and a complete slob. His evenings were spent watching car races and drinking. Not to mention he was the first of his friend to lose his virginity. And tonight he was going to take Bonnie's also.

The both of them were too drunk to think about anything that isn't sex at that moment. They arrived at one of the free cabins as Kenny threw Bonnie on the bed and then himself on her. As they made out, Kenny's hands wondered around her body. Bonnie, having stil some commen sense in her, stopped Kenny before he took off her pants.

"Kenny, do you have a condom or something?" She asked him quietly while holding his hand away from her.

He grinned and continued his business. "It's already on." And he was right. Kenny was always prepared. He always knew when he was going to get some action and when not and tonight he definitely was.

Bonnie had some doubts about the whole thing but she didn't let that stop her. She wanted this night, she wanted him beside her, and she was definitely expecting this. Maybe letting herself to him would make him like her more? She decided to let that go for now.

Those two weren't the only ones in bed. Far away from the party there were two teens that didn't show up.

Craig was lying in his bed at the hospital just as he was when he first arrived after the car crash. By his side Maranda was sitting on an old chair that the nurse brought her so she can sit for a while. She stared at Craig who was completely peaceful and still.

She wondered how nice he actually was but he never looked the part. He always seemed like a crappy and uninteresting person but he really proved himself differently to her. He actually changed her whole view on people. Not all people were mean bullies. Nobody ever gave her a chance to be normal, until she met him.

There was a feeling inside her that made her all happy when she saw him. Ever since he was so nice to her. She wanted to see him now when he couldn't see her. She looked at his straight dark hair that was all put into place. It was really nice to see him without his hat on.

All those bruises and wounds were getting better day by day which she was glad about because that meant he would get out of the hospital sooner. She took his hand and caressed it slowly. It was so soft.

"Young lady, it's past your curfew and since I made an exception and let you here even though visiting hours were long over I think it's time to leave." The nurse warned Maranda while she stood at the door.

"OK, I'll leave in two minutes." The nurse just nodded and continued down the hallway.

Just as Maranda was about to get up a loud gulp scared her. She looked at Craig and saw that he was awake and he sat up quickly.

"Oh my God, Craig, you're awake!" She hugged him lightly so she doesn't hurt him but quickly backed away.

"Of course I am. What happened?" He rubbed his forehead but quickly screamed. "Ouch, what the hell?" He accidentally touched a bruise which, of course, hurt him.

"Don't you remember? You were hit the van when you were going home from the road trip. You got injured badly so the guys took you to the hospital. You have a lot of those, by the way." She took some ice that was in the sink and put it on the bruise. He looked at her in confusion; he didn't remember anything after he greeted his friends that day and went home.

"Oh great! Just what I needed." He tried to hold the ice but he accidentally put his hand on Maranda's. They both took their hands off and the ice fell on Craig's lap. "Jesus!" He yelled from the instant cold feeling on his leg.

"Holy crap! I'm so so _so _sorry!" Maranda picked up the ice quickly and put it back on his forehead. She blushed in shame.

"It's OK. I just can't believe I got hit that hard." He took a look at his arms and legs and he was really surprised by all the damage.

There was also one more thing on his mind. "Maranda?" He quietly called for her attention.

"Yeah, Craig?" She paused for a minute and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.

He took the ice from her. "Why are you even here?"

She felt her heart beating faster while she tried to find the words to say. "Well, Craig, I-I just wanted to see how were you, I mean, s-since you were so nice to me that one time I decided to be nice back. I t-think you deserve that."

Craig stayed in shock. This was a surprise for him. A girl was helping him. A girl was _nice_. When he looked at Maranda he didn't see just a band member or quiet girl with a good singing voice, he saw a friend. She regained his trust in girls. He gave her a nice warm smile on which she replied the same way.

Kat was laughing her brains out after three hours spent talking with Stan. It turns out that they actually have a lot in common. They both love grapes, writing, flirting and pizza. And finally they commented every person in the room.

"And in fourth or third grade all of the guys were crazy for Bebe because she was the first one to have boobs." They started to laugh again.

"S-seriously? Oh my God!" Kat could barely speak from all the laughing. She was almost crying from laughter. "Even you?"

"Yeah, I was one of the apes." Another outburst of laughter began.

The party was getting better by the second.

Brian was at the bar with Vinnie and Tyler but he was mostly starring at Red who looked stunning. She was wearing an orange summer dress, her hair was put into a ponytail and she barely had any make-up but it looked very good on her because she was always one of the girls who were naturally beautiful. Brian was amazed with her looks but he wasn't the only one. Kevin Stoley, Red's boyfriend, came up to her and gave her a peck on the lips as she hugged him. Brian felt extreme jealousy; he just wanted to beat the crap out of him. Red waved to Brian and gave him a smile and Brian just did the same only he seemed a bit nervous.

"Hey Bribo, what do you think of that Allysounn chick?" Vinnie interrupted his silence in mind.

"She's OK, I guess." Brian wasn't really interested in any other girl than Red. But he was interested in the question. "Why?"

Tyler put down his bottle of beer and cleared his throat. "There are rumors that Clyde likes her now."

Brian was not interested. Why should he care? "So?"

"Dude, he's _with_ Tiffany, if she found out it would be curtains for their relationship!" Vinnie reminded him of that fact. Brian looked at the happy couple that was kissing on one of the benches. They looked so… happy. He could believe that Clyde likes someone else.

"I don't think Tiffany would break up with him. Wait… how do you know this?" Brian expressed his curiosity.

Tyler looked at Vinnie and Vinnie just nodded. "This girl, Melody, told us that she found a conversation were Clyde told Token about it. She told us that that should stay a secret, though. So don't tell anyone!"

Brian was confused. How would Melody know about what Clyde told to Token? She's not even friends with Token.

"It's true, fellas. She showed me the notebook, I think it was Token's notebook. But I wonder, how did she get that notebook?" Butters, tonight the bartender, whispered to the trio.

"That's fucking creepy, man. Did she steal it or something?" Tyler turned to Butters. All of them had a feeling this has going to be a long night.

"Oh hamburgers, I don't know fellas. You'll have to ask her that yourselves." Butters pointed at Melody who was sitting at the pond. Her dark red wavy hair was falling over her red leather jacket. The trio decided to confront her in the leadership of Brian.

Melody turned to see who came to keep her company and she saw the three guys standing next to her, all of them had their hands crossed.

"What brings you guys here?" Melody's quiet voice was barely heard.

"How did you get your hands on Token's notebook?" Brian did hesitate to be quick. Melody knew they were on to her so she had to think of an excuse.

"I found it at school. It was lying in front of my locker and…" The guys didn't believe a thing she said and she knew it. She had to improvise. "OK, I'll tell you guys something I saw at the party if you shut up about the notebook."

Brian has strongly against it but when Vinnie and Tyler already agreed he did he.

"So, while I was in Token's room, I hid under the bed because I heard someone coming and guess who it was and what they did!" Melody stopped there while the guys looked at each other.

"What?" Vinnie asked her.

Melody looked left and right, got up and got near to the guys so they would hear her whisper. "Kenny and Wendy were about to fuck but they passed out so they didn't really go there but they were about to."

All of the guys were in shock. They couldn't believe that Wendy would do that to Stan. Or Kenny.

"I'll return the notebook and you guys keep your mouths shut. OK?" Melody tried to make an agreement and she did it successfully. "Look at the time, it's like three in the morning! I going home. Bye guys!" Melody left in a hurry to get away from them.

"I think we could use another beer." Tyler suggested.

Vinnie and Brian replied in the same time. "Amen to that!"

After a few minutes people started to slowly leave for their homes. Most of them went to the cabin either because they were drunk or they were about to get laid.

Stan decided to walk Kat home so she wouldn't be scared to walk alone through the streets of South Park alone, especially after what happened to Faye.

He walked her to her porch where they decided to say goodbye.

"I had a great time with you tonight!" Kat looked into Stan's dark blue eyes.

He smiled at her. "So did I. We should go out more." And just as Kat thought it was over Stan gave her a quick but charming peck on the lips. Kat blushed slightly.

He turned to leave but before he left he mumbled. "Just to continue where we left off that night in the car."

**Yay, another party and another ending to another chapter. **

**I hope you liked it and I'll make sure to update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: New Love

**Hello my dear readers**

**I'm sooo sorry for updating sooo late. I was on vacation and I had absolutely no time to write, even though I wanted to.**

**Accepted OCs:**

**Nitro Desta (ShadowRight)**

**I'm glad you guys liked the romance because that's going to be more often in this story. There's going to be drama, romance, hooking up and a whole lot of couples.**

**Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

_**Is This Love – Whitesnake**_

It was Thursday at noon and the sun was on its way to the west as the teens in South Park High were on lunch break in the cafeteria. Everybody was with their cliques at their tables, telling their moments from the party.

"I totally got laid!" Kenny was sharing his story with Stan, Kyle, Jenna, Cartman, Ava and Chocolain. Everybody rolled their eyes.

"Of course you did, Kenny." Kyle wasn't surprised. Kenny was getting laid left and right without even trying and the guys weren't so interested in his stories.

"You're just jealous because you aren't getting any from Jenna." Cartman mocked Kyle. Kenny grinned and Jenna just rolled her eyes and looked away. She actually wanted to do it with him but he's never 'in the mood'.

"Shut up fatass! That's none of your business!" Kyle didn't stay calm. "Besides, what girl would _ever_ want you?"

Cartman didn't hesitate to respond to that. "Chicks think I'm buff, of course they want me. Just look at this!"

Cartman stopped the first girl who passed by their table and in this situation it was the black-haired Adian.

"Hey, would you date me?" Cartman pulled her by the arm and started to show off his 'muscles'. She just continued to walk past them and yelled "Never!"

"See fatass, nobody wants you so shut up!" Jenna yelled at him.

"At least I'm not a stupid whore!" Cartman crossed his arms. Jenna tried to charge at him but Chocolain and Stan were holding her back. "Let me at him! I'll kill him! Stupid son of a bitch!" She finally calmed down after a minute.

Stan looked around the cafeteria and spotted Kat a few tables away. She waved to him and he winked as a flirt. He didn't notice but Kat's whole table turned to him to see who was the guy Kat was blushing to.

At her table there were Kristy, Faye, Caroline, Serenity and Claire.

"Kat has a _boyfriend_!" Kristy sang happily to tease her.

"No, I don't. Shut up!" Kat threw a strawberry from her plate on Kristy's forehead. Kristy didn't mind, she just giggled and ate it.

"So are you two, like, together or something?" Caroline played with her fork.

After that question Kat got confused. She didn't know does that kiss mean that they're together or if it was just a kiss.

"Honestly, I don't know." She was actually ashamed. What kind of a girl doesn't know if she's in a relationship?

Faye didn't understand her at all. "How do you not know if you're in a relationship?" Faye was pretty jealous at Kat, she also had a crush on Stan and she wouldn't mind if she was on Kat's place when they kissed.

"I just… I don't know dude." Kat wasn't really ready to answer questions since she had a migraine that day.

At the table next to them Craig's group was having a nice meal. 'Craig's group', like everybody called it, was a group containing Craig, Clyde, Token, Tiffany, Maranda and Elissa. Craig was still slowly recovering from the accident that resulted with him covered in stitches. He got out of the hospital the evening before by the doctors, who told his to rest as much as possible. That wasn't a problem for him, he always tries to rest as much as possible and he doesn't like to waistenergy.

As they shared details about their classes in a conversation a girl with long velvet red hair with black streaks, a very pale complexion with freckles on her nose and on the tops of her cheeks, big black fake glasses and big bright green eyes wearing a white tee with Fall Out Boy written on it in red, a black and red striped hoodie unzipped in the front and black plaid skinny jeans caught their attention as she stood in front of them.

Craig introduced her to the gang. "Guys this is Brianna. I met her last week but I never got the chance to introduce her to you. I was thinking she would be a great addition to the band since she knows how to play bass, guitar, the drums and she's a very talented singer. She'll play for us today so we can decide if she would go with the band." Clyde, Token, Tiffany and Elissa were glad to meet the redhead but Maranda not so much. Brianna sat at the table next to Craig.

"Do we have band practice today?" Clyde took another bite of his taco that his dad brought him from Taco Bell this morning.

Token answered him "Yeah, we have to be there at seven." He turned his attention to Brianna. "Do you know how to get to the music shop?"

"I was there yesterday when I was buying a new pick. But I'm going with Craig, anyways." Brianna smiled at the polite boy. She was glad that they were so nice to her.

Maranda glared at Craig with confusion. They already had a plan to go together and Craig completely forgot about it. He nodded to her and turned to Bri "Hey Bri, is it OK if Maranda goes with us?" Brianna nodded happily. She was interested in meeting new people but she always had a problem with shyness.

"So Bri, are you in any school clubs?" Tiffany was trying to get to know her.

"I'm in the drama, journalism, math and foreign languages club and I'm also in the band." She took a bite of her mini pizza, which was already getting cold.

"Really? I'm in the drama club and the band, too. Did you know that Craig is the leader of the drama club?" This was a surprise for some of them. Craig was always the non-social person. Why the hell would he be involved in something like the drama club? To him, drama and theater was an interesting subject ever since he started high school. He liked drama, just not being in it.

"Seriously? Wow, that's… so strange for someone like Craig." Brianna giggled. Craig blushed and continued to eat his salad.

"Craig's always full of surprises." Clyde said with his mouth full.

After lunch Maranda quickly went to her locker and took out her gym clothes. She ran towards the gym to not be late or the teacher will get mad like always.

When she got there, there was only one girl still putting her shoes on. Maranda sat next to her, quickly put her gym clothes on and while she was doing that she started a conversation with the slow girl next to her, who she already met in math class.

"So, Bellinda, what would you rather do right now than go to gym class." Maranda asked her randomly.

"I'd rather play 'Glitter in the Air' by Pink on my piano and sing. Or I'd just play the piano." She was tying her sneakers. "And you?"

"Honestly, I would rather do anything. Gym is sooo boring." Maranda got up from the bench, fully dressed. "You coming?"

"Yes." Bellinda got up and ran with Maranda to the gym.

After school finished choir, foreign language and math club were held. Choir was held in the music classroom, foreign language club in the English classroom and math, of course, in the math classroom.

Brianna had two clubs in the same day so she planned to stay half an hour in math club then leave for foreign languages.

She arrived in the math classroom too early, before their arraigned teacher came, but she certainly wasn't first. She could recognize her friends she met during some of her classes: Ava, Charliene, Chocolain and unfortunately Wendy.

Wendy is Brianna's cousin but they always fight, like _constantly_. Bri doesn't like fighting with Wendy, but Wendy doesn't want to accept who her cousin is and wants her to be like her.

"Hey Brianna!" But Ava didn't know that when she yelled her name so loud that the whole classroom heard her and so did Wendy.

When Ava hugged Bri Wendy got closer to them. "Well, well, well, isn't it the emo bitches."

"Screw you, Wendy! We're not emo or goth!" Ava stood up for herself and Bri. She didn't like when someone would hurt her friends _or_ her.

Wendy laughed lightly. "Oh, please. How about you go cut yourselves behind the school, you're not mentally stable to be in a club like this."

Bri just remembered something that she overheard today while passing through the hall. "At we're not the ones who got dumped." Ava did the 'oh snap' sound and Wendy just turned in shame and walked away.

Ava high-fived Bri with joy. "That bitch got what she deserved."

Charliene and Chocolain ran towards them. "What happened?" Charliene asked them in confusion.

"Wendy happened. What a bitch!" Bri whispered. She didn't want to be heard by her annoying cousin.

"You guys shouldn't fight. Let's all of us live in peace and eat chocolate for the rest of eternity!" Chocolain was being herself again which always caused the girls to laugh.

Meanwhile in the hall Craig was practicing new songs on his guitar while sitting on a wooden bench. He was repeating the notes but there was always something missing.

He noticed someone's presence beside him. He looked up and saw a girl of dirty blonde hair wearing a blue hoodie and light blue jeans. Serenity sat by him and greeted him quietly.

"Hi, C-Craig!" She mumbled. He looked at her then he turned back his attention to his guitar.

"Hey, Serenity." He replied while sighing.

They sat in silence until Craig asked her, already annoyed with his melody problems. "Do you know anything about guitars and playing them?"

"Uh, no." Serenity was still being shy.

"Fuck! I just don't know how to make it work." Craig wasn't so happy about that fact. Who would be?

"I would help you but I, honestly, don't know how to even hold one." Serenity confessed.

"Oh, c'mon. How to hold it? Really?" Craig was surprised. Serenity felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Craig sighed and took the guitar off him and put it on Serenity. Her heart raced and she froze completely. He put the guitar in the perfect position and placed her hands on the correct spots.

"And now you know how to hold a guitar!" He tapped her on her back, smiling lightly.

"Oh my God, this is awesome!" She was really excited to try something like this and that Craig encouraged her.

"Can I have it back?" He asked her, still having the same smile.

"Oh, of course." She took the guitar off her as quickly but carefully as she could. He took the guitar and placed it in his case.

He got up and stood in front of her. "Do you live near my street?"

"I live next to the Parkers and Alferos." She wasn't sure where exactly does he live so she told him her nearest neighbors, in hope he would know better than her how near or far away they are from each other.

"Then you're two houses away from me. Are you waiting for someone?" Craig picked up his guitar case.

"I was supposed to wait for my brother but he told me I could leave if I wanted to." Serenity slowly pulled herself away from the seat and stood in front of him, facing him.

"Good, then you can keep me company." Craig started to walk towards the exit as Serenity joined him.

At the same time in the music classroom the choir was doing warm-ups for their voices. Everybody was focusing to get their voice as high as the note that the teacher played on the piano. Everybody, except for Kat.

She couldn't get her mind of Monday night. Of Stan. Does that kiss mean that they're in a relationship now? Or was it just a kiss?

All those questions were running through her head the whole time. That is, until someone stopped those thoughts.

"Kaitlyn, are you paying attention to the notes?" The teacher yelled at Kat, stopping all of her thoughts for a second. Everybody in the classroom turned to her to see what was she doing that made her concentration to fade.

"Yes, ma'am." Kat looked at the ceiling with shame. She didn't want to get kicked out of the choir on their first practice.

The teacher just continued the warm-up.

Kat was still thinking about Stan but concentrating on the notes at the same time. She did the same thing for the next fifteen minutes until the teacher told the choir to take a break.

Everybody stayed in the classroom and chatted with their closest neighbor. Kat was sitting in the corner so she didn't really have anyone to talk to. She looked around the room with boredom until she dropped her eyes at the door.

Someone was standing at the door. It was Stan! Was he waiting for her? Kat quickly got up and walked towards him. Most of the girls in the classroom glared at the school quarterback and their fellow choir member in jealousy. Stan was the most wanted boy in school aside from Craig and Kenny.

"What are you doing there?" She stood in front of him, face to face, for the first time since Monday.

"What does it look like? I came here to see you." He smiled at her. She wasn't expecting him to come here at all.

It was all a bit confusing to Kat. "Wait… why?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I?" He was teasing her a bit.

"I-I don't know. I'm just fucking confused." She grabbed her forehead. She still had the same migraine she had at lunch.

"About what?" Stan rested his body on one side of the door.

"About Monday night!" Kat didn't have any patience left. The whole thing just made her head hurt even more.

"Oh… you mean about the kiss?"

"Yeah…" Kat looked away.

"Why would you be confused about that?" Stan didn't understand. Things were always simple to him.

"Does it mean were together or what?" She looked in his eyes.

"If you want to, I mean… do you want to date?" He liked her so it wasn't a problem to him.

Kat didn't answer that, she thought he already knew the answer to that question.

He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "I hope it lasts." Kat smiled and nodded. He kissed her again only this time it wasn't just a peck and it definitely lasted longer.

At seven o'clock Clyde, Token, Craig, Maranda, Brianna and Tiffany were all in the studio ready to start practicing.

They listened to Brianna's guitar playing to decide if she would fit in the band. Brianna did very well and Craig liked her performance very much.

"So, guys what do you think?" Craig asked the gang.

"I like it!" Token gave her a thumb up.

"I looove it, she's great!" Clyde clapped hard.

"And you Maranda? Do you think she's good?" Craig turned to her. Maranda liked her playing but she was awfully jealous of the attention she was getting from Craig. She didn't what him to see that so she just nodded.

"Brianna, I think you're our new rhythm guitarist." Craig was going for a high-five but he got a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bri was hugging him tightly with excitement. She was so happy to be accepted in the band and that people actually liked her.

Maranda remembered the time she got accepted in the band. She was so happy and so is Bri now.

"Is that everyone we needed?" Craig asked Token. Token took out a small notebook and went through the pages. He stopped on one and read what's on it.

"We still need someone who would play the synthesizer for songs like Love Will Tear Us Apart." Token told him.

Craig looked around the room to see if anybody here would be a good pianist. "Tiffany, do you know how to play the piano?"

Tiffany replied to him "Nah, I can only play the flute. If you ever need someone to play the flute you know where to find me."

Craig didn't worry about the flute at that second; he was more worried about who would play the synthesizer.

"Does anybody here know anyone who knows how to play the piano or synthesizer?" Craig said loudly so the whole room could hear him.

Maranda remember a conversation she had earlier that day. _"I'd rather play 'Glitter in the Air' by Pink on my piano and sing. Or I'd just play the piano."_

"I know this one girl, who said she can play piano." Maranda got Craig's attention.

"Who?" Craig was interested in anyone who knew how to play at least one song.

"Bellinda Notes. I had gym with her today. She said she knew how to play the piano." Maranda told the group.

"I know her." Tiffany spoke up. "She played a song on the piano today in my music class. She was amazing."

"Do you have her number?" Craig asked Maranda, getting closer to her.

"I think so." Maranda searched through her phone and saw a number that messaged her on Monday afternoon asking about their science homework and it was signed Bellinda. "Here it is!" She handed the phone to Craig.

"Excellent. Great thinking Maranda." Craig tapped her on the back. Maranda blushed and giggled quietly.

Brianna was looking at them with jealousy. She _really_ liked Craig and it was obvious that she had competition on winning his heart.

Neither was she or Maranda ready to let Craig go so easily. Not without a fight.

**Do you like the rivalry that's gonna get down? Do you like reading about love triangles? Leave your opinion in the review please**

**I'd like to communicate to you guys more. Do you guys have twitter? My twitter is tinanutella so you can follow me, if I recognize you from this site I'll surely follow back. And my tumblr is also Tinaloveheart so… you know. Send me your tumblr links in PM so I can check you guys out. I'd like to inform you guys on the story and also, you know, have a conversation from time to time.**

**I haven't told you guys but I have another story 'Sometimes I Feel Like Screaming' so if you haven't checked it out please do! The second chapter will be up soon.**

**For any questions or **_**special**_** requests just PM me and I'll fill you out on everything you want to know. **

**This is so random but… does any of you like Joy Division? I just started to listen to their stuff and I can say that I fell in love with them. They are officially my fourth favorite band ever (after Nirvana, The Doors and Led Zeppelin)! You might have noticed that I used their most famous song Love Will Tear Us Apart in the story. I totally recommend them and go watch Control and…Velvet Underground is awesome, I recommend them, too! I should **_**really**_** stop talking. **

**Goodbye and see you soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: New Secrets

**Welcome back to A New Beginning!**

**Finding time to write while your on vacation is pretty hard so... yeah.**

**And when you have to draw. Just finished drawing Ian Curtis! Bet you don't even know who that is. Hint: pure genius! **

**Accepted OCs:**

**Nadia Peraman (Daydreaming of Cloud 9)**

**Enjoy chapter 11!**

_**Break On Through – The Doors**_

The school bell rang for the ending of another school day. Fortunately, an ending to Friday, so the weekend has officialy began. That is, for some students. For the students that still had Drama club, Computer club and Basketball practise, the weekend would have to wait another hour.

The Drama club met up on stage in the auditorium. Everybody took a chair from backstage and put them all in a circle. The clubs leader Craig Tucker started checking their presence.

"Tiffany Grant?" Craig called out.

"Right here, Craigster!" Tiffany waved happily.

Craig put a check next to her name. "Ava Thompson?"

"Here!" The brunette yelled.

"Harper Don?"

"Right here!"

"Kaitlyn Bruns?"

"…Oh, here!" Kat replied a little late being preoccupied with writing a message to her new boyfriend.

"OK, Adian Smith?"

"Here!"

"Brianna Hayes?" He looked at her as she waved to him. He waved back with a blank expression. A typical move for Craig.

"And Bebe Stevens is definitely here." He put a small check next to her name. He knew she was there because she was annoying the crap out of him before everybody met up.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" She rolled her eyes. The both of them were the longest members of the drama club and they eventually had to get used to each other.

"Let's start." Craig looked into his notebook he put next to his chair where he wrote down his plans for the upcoming year. "So, Mr. Mackey suggested we do Romeo and Juliet again but I think that wouldn't be such a great idea, especially if the roles were like last year."

"Why not?" Tiffany was curious.

"Because I was Juliet, Craig was Romeo and we had a kissing scene and it was just eww…" Bebe stuck a finger in her mouth and acted like she has throwing up.

"You bet it was pretty fucking disgusting, especially with you." He glared at her and she just turned her head in disgust.

"Maybe we should do a musical?" Adian suggested, having a bored expression on her face.

"Eww, singing? That's-" Craig put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"I actually think that's a great idea. It would definitely be unique, since we've been doing regular plays since forever." Craig wrote down the idea in the small notebook. He thought that if they decided on a good one it would definitely work.

"Yeah, but what musical?" Ava asked the group.

Brianna raised her hand. "What about Grease?"

"That would be great but the problem is we don't have enough male members in the group. I'm the only guy here." Craig replied putting the notebook in his lap.

Tiffany had an idea. "How about we switch gender?!" Everybody turned their heads towards her.

Craig thought about it. "Yeah, but still we need more male actors."

"We can get the guys from the football team." Kat shared her opinion.

Craig raised an eyebrow "Do you really think the guys would like to play a bunch of teenage girls?" He doubted that any guy would do that. He wasn't even sure about himself.

"We could always make a deal with them. I mean, you probably know what would get them to this for us." Tiffany looked at him. She was full of ideas today.

"I guess." Craig scratched the back of his head under his hat. "But I don't think-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the door slam and Clyde's sudden appearance in the auditorium.

"Craig, Craig! We did it!" Clyde was running towards the stage in full speed until he fell halfway through but he quickly got up and got up on stage and grabbed Craig on the shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"You're serious?" Craig was surprised by the news. Clyde nodded with a wide smile.

"What happened, Clyde?" Tiffany got up from her chair.

"We got the gig on Sunday! At the new club in the new neighborhood. We're the lead act!" Clyde turned to her.

Tiffany hugged Clyde with happiness. "OMG, congrats! I'm so happy for you guys!"

Brianna looked at them. She could barely believe the whole thing. _Her_ band was going to perform, _this_ Sunday!

"Bri!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a nasal voice calling her. "Have learned how to play the first few songs on the list I gave you?"

"Yeah, I've been practicing every time I got the chance." Bri answered.

"Great, then you're performing with us." Clyde came to her and hugged her.

"Really? Oh my God!" She hugged him back. She was extremely excited. She went from a bullying victim in her old school to a rhythm guitarist in her new school and that made her the happiest she's ever been.

"We have to tell Maranda! She'll be so excited when she hears the news." Clyde turned to Craig. Bri just rolled her eyes. Maranda was not on her favorite list, ever since she saw her getting along with Craig.

"I have to be here, but you go tell her." Craig grabbed his notebook. He couldn't leave his group in the middle of a discussion.

"Sure, I love being the good news massager." Clyde ran out of the auditorium and into the hall. Telling good news was a pleasure for him.

He ran to the computer room were Computer club was held. He stopped in front of the door to take a deep breath and then went in.

"_Maranda_! Where _are _you?" Clyde called out for her.

Inside a small group of teenagers were all sitting at their computers. Most of them were on either Facebook or Twitter and some were playing C.O.D. Maranda was sitting next to Charliene who was looking at some pictures on Facebook and Stan who was playing C.O.D. She turned around to see who was calling her. Clyde nodded his head as a sign for her to come outside of the classroom.

"Mr. Mackey, may I go to the bathroom?" Maranda asked the school counselor who lead the club but didn't do a very good job.

"You may, but don't take too long, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey told her. Maranda was still kind of confused about the teacher. He couldn't have been weirder to a new student.

The two exited the classroom and closed the door.

"So, you probably wonder why I called you here." Clyde started the conversation.

Maranda crossed her arms and smiled as she looked around the hall. "Pretty much."

"Well…" Clyde came closer to whisper in her ear but instead of whispering he screamed "We got the gig this Sunday!"

Maranda covered her ear because of Clyde's loud scream while he jumped around her. "Really?"

"Yeah!" He hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back. "How come you they told you so late?" She was still excited.

"Umm… they actually sent the e-mail like a week ago but just checked it today." He said while letting her go.

She just raised her eyebrow. "Well, at least go got the good news." She smiled widely.

"I can't believe it! Can you?" Clyde opened the door of the classroom and screamed "Everybody! The Park is performing this Sunday at The Crazytrain in West Park at 8. Make sure to come!" Most of the teens in the classroom started clapping and confirming their arrival.

Clyde waved to them and closed the door. "It's gonna be sick!" He winked to Maranda and left. She looked at him for a second as he walked down the hall and then entered the classroom.

As he walked through the hall he thought to himself how awesome that performance was going to be. Not only that, he thought about how his friendship with the guys is going so great and his relationship with Tiffany is amazing. He really showed Bebe that he could find a better girl than her. Everything was going so well.

He got so absent-minded that he bumped in to a person who was also passing through the hall.

"Oh, I'm sor-"And then he saw her. The girl who was torturing his mind ever since he saw her. The person he regretted liking so much.

"Oh, it's fine." Said the lovely Allysounn Desdemonia with her charming British accent as she fixed her black hair that was kept in a French braid. "You're Clyde, right? Clyde Donovan?" She pointed at him.

"Y-Yeah, you're Allysounn?" He scratched his head in nervousness.

"Yes, I am." She looked a bit bored. Allysounn was the type of girl who would get bored easily.

A bit of redness appeared on Clyde's face. He was really nervous and he didn't know what to say.

She was ready to leave. "Well, see you later." She waved and tried to go away but Clyde stopped her by pulling her sleeve.

"Would you like to come to a gig? It's our band, The Park's, first gig and we're trying to get as much people as possible to come." He said quickly.

"Oh, sure. I love music! Where and when is it?" She picked a thread off her sleeve on her 'Michigan 88' dark purple hoodie.

Clyde smiled and coughed. "This Sunday at 8 at The Crazytrain in West Park, the new neighborhood. Do you know where that is?"

Allysounn smiled, since she's had a serious face on the whole time. "I'm sure some of my friends which I'm gonna take with me will know."

Clyde smiled even more and blushed to the point where he was almost completely red. "Well, see you there!"

She waved and continued to walk on.

Damn, I shouldn't have invited her, Clyde thought to himself, what if Tiffany sees me acting like that around her? He turned around and walk in the different direction from Allysounn.

The bell rang and the drama club was ready to wrap up the meeting. Everybody was leaving the auditorium.

"Remember, The Crazytrain, this Sunday at 8!" Craig yelled before the group disappeared.

Bebe and Craig were the only ones still left in the auditorium, putting away the props they were show to the newbies.

To pass the time Bebe started a conversation. "So, do you have the hots for any of the new girls?"

"Nope." Craig said it nice and easy, putting a box on top of another one.

Bebe looked at him. "Yeah, like I'll believe that." She was determined to find out.

"You know I'm not that type of guy." He looked at his shoes. Love wasn't his favorite subject.

"Oh, c'mon. Is any of them at least a cool person or anything that could fit in your category of people or whatever?" Bebe didn't even care about what she was saying. Like she would care what Craig thinks.

Craig looked at her and then rolled his eyes. "I guess Maranda, Bri, Audrey and Elissa are OK."

"Any of them good enough to tap?" Bebe while passing by his to put a box in the pile slapped his ass hard.

He grabbed it in pain. "Ouch, that fucking hurts! Not really, I mean they're _girls_. I don't like girls."

Bebe rested her body on the pile. "OK, then. Any interesting guys?" She joked with him.

He looked at her, a serious expression on his face. "I'm definitely not gay, either. I hate guys even more than girls in that way."

"Sorry, sorry." Bebe raised her hands. "How about you give a theme to talk about?"

"Hmm…" Craig put his hand on his chin. "Are you gonna come to our gig?"

She looked at the high ceiling. "Probably. Are we done?"

Craig looked around. "I think so. Let's get outta here then."

"Totally." She buttoned up her long red jacket as they walked to the exit.

They walked through the hall to the front entrance of the school. As they got out the both of them felt the cold air reaching every part of their skin which gave Bebe goosebumps. They saw a girl sitting on one of the stairs that led to the entrance.

"Maranda?" Craig said, putting his hands in his pockets.

She turned around to see him then got up. "Hey, I was waiting for you. I wondered if you wanted to take a walk with me and talk about the gig and stuff."

"Yeah, Craig. Go take a walk with Maranda and 'talk'" Bebe tapped on his back and left them.

Maranda looked at Craig "Shall we?"

Craig nodded and followed her down the sidewalk. The afternoon sun was shining through the cloud lighting up the road. The sky was completely white, which was an average weather for the residents of South Park. Craig looked around, waiting for Maranda to start a conversation. He followed her footsteps not caring were she led him.

She took a sudden turn to a small muddy path that led through the forest. A few moments after the both of them found themselves next to Stark's Pond.

"Why did you take me here?" Craig still had his hands in his pockets.

Maranda looked around and then smiled at him. "I wanted to say how glad I am about the gig. Do you think we'll be good?"

He shrugged. "I guess so, I mean, we practiced a lot."

"I'm practiced a lot, too. I promise I won't let you down." She took out his hands from his pocket and held them. "I really think this will work out."

His eyes widened. "Oh, yeah. We're gonna be great!" He was surprised by the sudden hand grab.

"Thanks, Craig. Thanks for letting me in your group. See, I used to be bullied a lot and this… like really helps. It feels so good to have some actual friends." She opened up to him. She felt better with every word she said.

He faked a smile. Craig wasn't really the type to talk about thing like _that_. "You're welcome. I didn't know that about you. I'm glad to help or whatever."

Meanwhile at the Rayes household Melody was watching 16 and pregnant while eating Cheesy Poofs.

"Damn, these bitches are stupid." She mumbled to herself.

She took a Cheesy Poof and put it in her mouth when she heard a knock on the door.

"Uh!" She sighed, put down the bag on the green couch and walked to the door. "Stupid Jehovah's witnesses."

She opened the door to see a light brunette boy wearing a black t-shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans and blue trainers with his arms crossed.

"Oh, welcome Brian! Want some Cheesy Poofs?" She fixed her lime green shirt.

He just rolled his eyes. "I came to see if you gave Token back his notebook."

"Oh, yeah. I gave it back today at math." She held the door in patience.

"Oh, really? Then why does he deny receiving anything from anyone today?" Brian raised his eyebrow.

"Goddamnit, Blackwood!" She looked around in anger. "Why the hell are you doing this to me?"

"Maybe because you're a bad person?" He rolled his eyes again. She was really annoying him.

"Like I don't know anything about you." She smiled, somewhat an evil smile.

He got concerned. "What? What do _you_ know abo-"

"Maybe that you're crazy in love with Red?" She said loudly, on purpose to scare him.

Brian blushed and started to sweat. "How do you…?"

"Come in!" Melody opened the door widely and moved to let him in. He walked inside.

He started shaking. How does she know that? he repeated the same question in his head How did she find out?

"Well? Sit down for Christ's sake!" She pointed at the green couch filled with Cheesy Poof crumbs. He sat down anyways.

"Do you want a Coke or something?" She offered him a beverage as she entered the kitchen.

He didn't answer that. "Melody! How do you know about my… you know… crush?"

"Oh, Brian." She sat on the recliner next to the couch. "I know everything about everyone."

That sentence creeped Brian out. "Wow, you're strange."

"I know." She said in a flattering tone.

He looked at her with concern, sweat dripping down his forehead. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

She smirked which gave Brian the chills. "No as long as we get along." She got more comfortable as she put her legs up.

"OK." Brian swallowed loudly. He was really nervous. What if she told someone? The whole school would make fun of him.

"Great! So we're friends now?" Melody asked him.

He had no choice. Being friends with an absolutely crazy girl or being ashamed in front of the whole school? The first option was _definitely_ better. Was it?

He forced a smile on his face. "You know it, buddy." Maybe later he will regret this. He would _definitely_ regret it.

The Marshes were having another family dinner, discussing their days when he got a phone call.

"Mom, can I be excused?" Stan asked Sharon politely.

"Sure, Stan." Sharon took another bite of the chicken.

Stan got up and ran up to his room. He picked up his phone to see who interrupted his dinner. It was Jenna.

He quickly dialed her number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Jenna what the fuck? I was eating you know!" Stan said angrily, until he heard a moan.

"_Stan… I just broke up with Kyle._" Jenna was crying softly, one of the last things Stan wanted to hear.

"Jenna, calm down. Now tell me what happened." Stan wanted to calm her down.

She swallowed loudly and continued to talk. "_We_ _got in an argument and… it all happened so fast._"

"About what?" Stan was a bit curious.

"_He thinks I'm crazy._" She sounded more normal.

"Why?" Stan was confused.

"_I found out something about the Vinnie dude._" She whispered to him. "_Some really fucked up shit!_"

**Oh noooo. New things going? **

**The story's going to get much more interesting from now on, since everybody knows each other. Maybe even **_**too**_** much. **

**I've been planning this story sooo much. Had to write down all of the members for each club, decide who's gonna be BFFs etc. I even arraigned some pairings which is going to be the most important thing in the story. I looove writing about romance and friendships and all kinds of relationships. **

**Grammar mistakes will be fixed any day soon!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**See you soon!**


End file.
